Secrets, Whispers, Revenge
by Luffely
Summary: It's sophomore year for the boys and girls in Clique! That could only mean a few things: lies, cheats, secrets and of course, revenge.
1. Break Ups: A Dish Best Served Cold

**Hallo! Tis Luffely, and this is my first fanfiction! I love criticism so, please review! This is about the girls and boys in Lisi Harrison's 'Clique Series' in their sophomore year. Enjoy please!**

**(Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I don't own the Clique series.)**

Massie's eyes widened as she clenched her fist around her cell phone. She was in total shock. It wasn't because of her reflection in her mirror-of course nawt! Massie looked flawless decked out in Abercrombie wear. And it wasn't because she could partially see out her window and noticed that Claire's little brother Todd and his stupid little friend Nathan were tormenting her poor little doggy, Bean. (But I'm sure there's a possibility that her shocked expression had a little bit to do with that.) Nope. It most likely was because that her no good boyfriend, Derek Harrington, just dumped her over the phone…in a message.

"Hey, Mass…um…I'm real sorry to say this, but…I think we should see other people. I'm not good enough for you and you're not good enough…I mean…yeah, so let's just stop seeing each other."

Massie replayed that message over and over again.

"Massie, STOP!!" Her best friend, Claire, yelled at her as she swiped Massie's new Verizon Voyager. Claire held the phone up to her ear and waited. She then pushed a button on Massie's phone, probably deleting the message.

"I can't believe he dumped _you_," Alicia said in her most disgusted voice ever.

"Yeah, totally!" Dylan agreed. "I totally thought it'd be the other way around."

The girls were at Massie's house for their Friday night sleepover. It seemed like forever since they did that—Massie had been visiting her sick grandfather for the past three weekends, so all the sleepovers had to be postponed. (Massie hated being out of the loop.) But, the girls weren't getting ready to go to bed. Nope, they were going to go to the hugest party of the century that Massie's…ex-boyfriend was throwing.

Alicia sighed. "Well, let's go."

"Go where, Leesh?" Massie said in her calmest voice, trying so hard not to cry.

"The party, where else?" Alicia answered as if it were THE most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Massie yelled. She didn't mean to, it slipped out in a yell. But forgive her, her boyfriend DID just prove he didn't have to balls to break up with a girl in person or give a straight out answer as to why he didn't want to date her anymore. Massie was more mad then she was sad at that moment.

"He-llo!!" Alicia said to Massie. "Party of the _CENTURY_, Mass!!"

"He-llo!!" Massie copied Alicia's ridiculous voice, "The ass that _DUMPED_ me is _THROWING _that party, Leesh!!"

"Wait, we can't go to the party?" Kirsten asked. She had been so quiet ever since she arrived at Massie's house, that Massie had forgotten she was there.

"What do you think?" Massie said harshly to her. Were her friends insane?

"Massie," Dylan stood up from her place on the bed. "_Party_ of the_ century_. If we miss this, we might as well call ourselves LBRs right now."

"Point." Alica said in her sickeningly sweet voice that was slowly pissing off Massie.

Massie switched her glare to Claire, who was biting her thumbnail, a habit she broke a long time ago. Claire was nervous. Why? She obviously was going to stay with Massie. She wouldn't dare leave. Would she?

"And you, think this too?" Massie shot daggers at Claire.

"Massie…" Claire slowly pulled her thumb away from her mouth. "Look, Cam's going and Derek told me that one of Cam's exes might go, and you know how Cam and I have been so rocky and stuff and I just can't let something get—"

"KUH-LAIRE!!" Massie yelled.

"I'm so sorry, Mass." Claire trembled.

Massie turned around so her so-called 'friends' saw her back. "Fine," She said, the calmest she's spoken. "Go."

"Thanks, Mass!" Alicia said excitedly. She ran up to Massie and gave her a quick hug. Alicia, then, turned on her heels to go toward the door. Massie heard Kirsten and Dylan get off the bed and follow Alicia to the door. She didn't hear Claire, but knew that she went with them. "Expect tons of gossip points when we get back!" Alicia said as she opened the door.

"Oh you're not coming back." Massie turned around.

"What?" Alicia asked. All the girls looked strangely at Massie.

"If a major party is more important then me, then _don't_ expect a place to stay." Massie gave her best you-didn't-think-you-could-screw-me-over-and-not-get-punished smile.

Dylan, Kirsten and Claire looked speechless, emotionless and possibly confused. But Massie liked Alicia's facial expression best. She smile slowly disappeared and she furrowed her brow.

But what she said threw Massie off guard.

"Fine." She said calmly. And she pulled Dylan, Kirsten and Claire out the door and slammed it behind her.

_Fine._ Massie had half a mind to call Guinness: Book of World Records for losing your best friends and boyfriend in a matter of minutes.


	2. Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater

**(Can you say ooo la la? Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique Series.)**

"Massie?" Massie looked up at her mother from across the table.

"Yeah?" She asked, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Are you okay?" Her mother, Kendra, asked.

"Yeah, totally." Massie said, dropping her gaze down to her plate of food. She poked the spaghetti on her plate with her fork.

"Massie, you've barely touched your food." Kendra said more worried. "Inez finally allowed me to cook in the kitchen, and you're not eating what I made!"

"Well, before the girls left, Dylan had brought a lot of food over so we wouldn't be hungry at the party. You know so we can dance more and things like that." Massie lied. "Sorry, Mom." Massie lied again.

"Alright." Kendra said, finally satisfied. She returned her attention to the conversation being held by Judi Lyons, Jay Lyons and Kendra's husband, William.

_Ding dong._

_Ding dong._

"I'll get it." Massie jumped out of her seat. Inez, Massie's housekeeper, walked out of the kitchen, grabbing her head. She was probably wondering why in the world she let Kendra into her kitchen. "I got it." Massie told Inez. Inez sighed and turned around back into the kitchen.

"Who is it?" Massie asked as she stood on her tippy toes to look through the peep hole. Massie wished her father would buy the new peep hole everyone has—it's more like a peep screen instead of hole. You don't have to look through a tiny hole, just at a screen and it shows you everything that's happening in the world…or at least a little past your front porch.

"Josh Hotz." The person answered. Massie didn't believe it at first, but as she adjusted her gaze through the peep hole, sure enough, there was Alicia's boyfriend. Massie unlocked her front door and saw Josh looking furious.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the party?" Massie asked rudely.

"Aren't you supposed to be sick?" Josh retorted back. Sick? Ehmygawd! Her friends still covered for her after she'd been so rude to them. She suddenly felt a bit guilty but Josh made that feeling pass real quickly. He brushed past Massie (Rudely, I might add.) up the stairs. Where the hell did he think he was going? Massie sighed and closed the door. She headed back to the dining area, where everyone was eating.

"I'm finished eating." Massie said to her mother. "May I be excused?"

"Who was at the door?" Kendra asked.

"Uh…a solicitor…?" Massie realized that came out more as a question then as an answer.

"Alright," Kendra answered. "Feel better, love." She turned her back on her daughter.

"Uh…right." Massie answered. She turned on her heel and ran towards the stairs.

"Josh!" She shout-whispered when she reached the top of the stairs. "Where the hell are you?!" She didn't get a reply. She let out a frustrated sigh, and opened the door to her bedroom. And there was Josh, spread out across Massie's bed staring up at her ceiling. He messed up her covers which were spread out perfectly. At least Josh had the decency to deposit his shoes right in front of Massie's door.

"Joshy," Massie put on her I-love-you-dearly-but-please-tell-me-you're-leaving-soon smile. "There's a fabulous party happening. Why aren't you there with your fabulous girlfriend?"

"Ha!" Josh scoffed. He sat up, and leaned against Massie's headboard. She sat down next to him.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Mass, don't take it the wrong way. I really like Alicia." Josh sighed. "I do. It's just she messes up _everything_!"

"What'd she do?" Massie sighed. She didn't want to hear this. She had problems of her own.

"It's what she's been doing, Mass!" Josh almost shouted. Massie shushed him and shoved her hand over his mouth. Her parents had a big deal with Derrick coming over before they were dating, and the last thing she wanted to hear was her parent's bull about having Josh over after-hours. Massie removed her hand after waiting to see if her parents would come up to her room.

Josh continued. "She's probably cheated on me with every single guy at BOCD, Mass. I was late to the party and when I came, the first thing I see is her sticking her tongue down the throat of some guy. Mass, that's like the millionth time this week she's cheated on me with some random guy. I'm through trying to make this work."

Massie was shocked. She'd never seen Josh this mad—at Alicia of all people. He was sitting with knees up to his chest and his elbows on either knee. His lovely, brown eyes were looking straight down at Massie's white blanket, as if piercing a hole right through them. They seemed so intoxicating…Josh seemed so hot, Massie just wanted to…

Think about why she just thought that of Josh. He was one of her best friend's boyfriends. Ex-boyfriends. Possible ex-friend's ex-boyfriend…Massie shook her head of confusing thoughts.

"Well to be honest, Alicia never knows when she has something good." Massie said reassuringly.

"That's helpful." Josh rolled his eyes. Then he looked up at Massie and stared right at her.

"W-what??" Massie stammered. She felt her cheeks heat up. Her face was probably turning red. She turned around and grabbed a hair tie off her night stand. She pulled her hair into a pony tail but stopped. _Yeah, Mass. Emphasize more that you're blushing._ She thought to her self. Massie threw the hair tie back on her night stand as her hair fell down.

"Sorry," Josh said.

"About?" Massie turned to face him. She bit her bottom lip, so the blood would turn her lip red instead of her cheeks.

"Derek."

"Oh, he told you?"

"No, but it was pretty obvious. As I was leaving the party he was making out with someone, I don't know who, and Claire walked up to him and just started shouting at him." Josh laughed to himself, remembering the event.

"No," Massie said horrified.

"Yeah, it was really funny. Cam had to drag her away 'cause she and Derek got into a huge fight over you."

"No," Massie buried her face in her hands.

"What?" Josh asked surprised. "I thought you'd be happy your friend stuck up for you."

"Oh, I'm happy she did that." Massie said, but it didn't sound like she meant it. "It's just not the time or the place to do it!"

"Oh, yeah." Josh smiled, agreeing. "The DJ stopped the music and turned the lights on just so everyone would pay attention."

"Ahhh!!" Massie said, trying to fight a smile. Her best friend, Claire messed up her life in one fight, but Massie still found the funny side of it. That's odd. "That's a lot of damage control I'll have to do on Monday."

"But it's okay!" Josh smiled, pulling Massie closer to him. "Claire made him the bad guy. He didn't have the balls to break up with you in person?"

Yes! Someone saw it her way! "Exactly!!" Massie agreed. And she laughed. The first time she'd laugh since two hours ago when Derek broke up with her. When she thought that no one could make her laugh again. And that's all Massie and Josh did that night. They laughed and laughed and laughed until Massie fell asleep in Josh's arms.


	3. Hickey vs Hockey

**(Thank you for the reviews!! I 3 them. Today I have nothing to do, so I'll most likely be adding more chapters today. But please keep reviewing so I know how to improve!! Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique Series. XOXO, Luffely)**

When Massie woke up, Josh wasn't there. Suddenly, Massie thought about all the possibilities of what could have happened yesterday. Massie's parents could have come into her room in the middle of the night and kicked Josh out when they found him wrapped around their precious daughter. Or Josh could have been abducted by aliens. Or he could have been struck by lightening and been obliterated. Or Alicia could have called him and he went to go patch things up. _My parents would have woken me up and given me a seven hour lecture on 'Why Not to Sleep with Boys in the Same Bed Because Even Though You May Not Be Having Sex, He's Thinking About It' , so that's out. _Massie thought to herself. _Bean would have woken up if aliens visited Earth. And I most likely would have been obliterated along with Josh if lightening burst through my window. And ha! Josh make up with Alicia? Not after what I heard._

Soon, Massie's attention fell on her computer. It was turned on. Why…? Massie crawled over to her MacBook Air and moved the mouse around. Microsoft Word was open…and, awwww! Joshy wrote a little note.

**Hey, Mass, in case you're wondering, I left at 1 AM. I have a soccer game today, so I have to be home. Come see it, ok? **

**-Josh**

How sweet? That lifted a weight off Massie's shoulder knowing that Josh wasn't on Mars being probed or whatever. Massie walked into her bathroom and thrust her hands in the air. _Today's going to be—WHAT THE HELL?!_ Massie stared at her reflection. Now, I know what you're thinking. Is it a pimple? Nope. Is it a wart? Ew, no! Is it a monkey?! Okay, maybe you didn't think that, but if you're curious now, no, there's no monkey. But there is a lovely hickey on the top right side of Massie Block's neck.

* * *

The song 'Popular' from The Veronica's new album 'Hook Me Up' started playing from Massie's phone.

_**"Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard.**_

_**I get what I want, my name is my credit card.**_

_**Don't try to hate me because I am so popular…"**_

Massie always answered her phone after that part played.

"Yeah?" She said, some what rudely.

"Hey," Dylan said on the other line.

"Hi," Kristen said.

"One second, I'm getting Claire." Massie heard Dylan punch in Claire's number and they got the dial tone.

"Yeah?" Claire asked groggily.

"Aw, are you tired from the party last night, Claire?" Dylan poked fun.

"No." Claire answered hastily.

"Alicia won't answer her phone, Mass." Kristen said.

"Whatever." Massie said, stroking her hickey.

"Anyway, back to the party. Kris and I have news worth 100 gossip points each!!" Dylan said excitedly.

"Dyl, if it's about Claire and Derek's fight, I know about it." Massie sighed.

"What??" Dylan asked, surprised. "How??"

"Don't tell Leesh, but Josh stopped by yesterday." That information spilled out Massie's mouth.

"Really?" Kristen asked.

"You're not mad, right?" Claire asked.

"Of course not!" Massie said surprised. "It's funny!"

There was a silence on all ends of the phone.

"Hello?" Massie asked.

"Claire made a fool of you in public, in front of BOCD's ENTIRE student body…and you think it's funny?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, thanks Dyl." Claire said sarcastically.

"It could have been worse." Massie sighed again. "Now are you ready for my gossip?"

"Always!" Kristen and Dylan squealed together.

"APPLE-C!!" They yelled.

"Kris, Dyl, pleeeeeease be quieter." Claire moaned.

"Anyway," Massie smiled at her friends. "Did you know Leesh has been cheating on Josh?"

"No way!!" Kristen, Dylan and Claire said at the same time.

"APPLE-C!!" They all squealed, but quieter for Claire's sake.

"Now, let's be serious ladies." Massie said more sternly. She sat on the edge of her bed tugging on her new, black, Ralph Lauren turtleneck dress. "Now, I'm thinking about having a 'No Cheating' rule in the Pretty Committee. If BOCD finds out, it'll ruin Alicia's rep and then it'll ruin the rest of the Pretty Committee's rep, and we_ can't_ let that happen."

Massie made it sound like she was looking out for the PC, but the entire time she said that, she thought only of Josh.

"You have a major point, Mass." Dylan agreed. "If everyone thinks Leesh is a cheater, everyone will think we're cheaters."

"And we'll be LBRs before we know it." Massie said.

"So, what do we do?" Kristen asked.

"Uh..." Massie hadn't thought that far through. "I, uh...I'd rather us talk about it in person. Kris, when's the soccer game today?"

"In an hour." Kristen answered.

"Cool," Massie said. "I'll save you girls seats."

"Done," Dylan said.

"Done," Kristen repeated.

"Done," Claire repeated.

"And done," Massie closed her phone. She jumped off her queen sized bed and dashed over to her balcony that was recently installed. She pushed open her purple french doors, which matched the rest of her room, and shuffeled outside. And, ehmygawd, it had to be, like, a million degrees out side. Massie instantly felt like she was in a sauna in her turtleneck dress and raced back into her air conditioned room. "Sorry Ralph," She said to herself. "You have to come play another day."

* * *

"Don't you look fabulous Claire?" Dylan said when she saw her. Claire was wearing a pink Abercrombie and Fitch tee, with low rise white, Abercrombie shorts and leather flip flops.

"As do you, Dyl." Claire smiled back at Dylan's Gianna tie tank and dark wash True Religions.

"And you look fabulous too, Mass," Dylan smiled. Massie had better looked great! She could barely find anything in her ginormous closet that hid her hickey but didn't make her want to melt. She felt like she wanted to melt last night, everytime she looked into Josh's brown--

Massie shook her head. She looked down at her Vicky's Secret purple halter top and her Calvin Klein boot cut jeans. "Thanks."

"But," Dyl sat down on the bleachers besides Massie. "Can I ask why you're wearing a scarf?"

Okay, truth time. Massie _didn't _find anything in her ginourmous closet that hid her hickey but didn't make her melt. So...she improvised.

"Uh...Rachel Bilson was wearing the same thing in Teen Vogue." Massie lied. "I was just wondering if I could pull it off better than her."

"And you do!" Dylan said, even though Massie knew Dylan never saw the picture.

"So what's going on?" Dylan asked looking out onto the field.

"Ask Kris." Massie sighed. Just as Massie said that, Kristen (who Dylan didn't even see until now,) and Claire shot into the air like everyone else sitting on the bleachers, and screamed.

"What happened?" Dylan asked when Claire and Kristen sat down.

"We scored! Duh!!" Claire and Kristen yelled together. (Kristen, by the way, was wearing an oversized skirt, that not even 15th century women would even consider buying, and a plain blue tee shirt.)

"APPLE-C!!" They cried.

"We're going to take short intermission." Someone said, out of breath, over the PA system. _Yes!!_ Massie silently cried to herself.

"'Scuse me," She said as she jumped over Dylan to the bleacher stairs. She walked onto the field, big enough to fit two football fields inside of it, to where BOCD's team was having a huddle.

"I still wanna know who's bright idea it was to have a friggin' party the night before your big game!!" The coach screamed.

The team was silent.

"Oh, Coach," Massie piped up. Everyone's eyes were averted to her. "Derek threw the party, but I don't know who's bright idea it was."

"Derek, what the hell?!" The coach yelled at him.

"Oh, and coach I'm borrowing Josh for like, 20 seconds." But the coach didn't hear Massie, since he was screaming at Harrington.

"What's up?" Josh asked when they were a safe 50 feet away from the soccer field.

"Um," Massie opposed being next to sweaty guys, but for some reason, Josh looked so remarkably beautiful the way he glistened in the sun. Massie shook her head of another disturbing thought. She pulled down her scarf to show Josh the hickey she had. "What the hell is this?" She asked getting madder then she did when she found it.

Josh looked closely at Massie's hickey. "Oh, that's called a hickey. It's like hockey except with an 'i' instead of an 'o'."

"I know what it is!!" Massie yelled. "Why the hell do I have one?!"

"How would I know?" Josh said, a playful smile creeping on his face.

"Josh..." Massie said sternly.

"Mass, you just need to be more aware of what's going on at the moment." Josh said as he slowly backed away. "You were awake when it happened."

"Josh!" She yelled.

"We'll talk later." He said quickly. He leaned forward and gave Massie a quick peck on the cheek before he turned around and ran back to the coach who, unfortunately, was now mad at Josh for not being in the huddle.

And Massie forgot quickly why she was mad, all with that single kiss.


	4. Pizza Pizzazz

**

* * *

**

Hallo!! This is the last chapter of the day, so forgive me if its short or whatever. (P.S. if you don't like spoilers please move down to the story!!) Quickly I want to reassure _BlondeMysteryChic_ that I'm a definete Clarington fan and there will be ClaireXDerek romance. Ever since I read _Nantucket Summer _I've been in love with that pairng but I've also been in love with the MassieXJosh pairing as well. As you can tell, they're my current obsession, but if you can bear with me, Claire and Derek _will _happen!! Without further ado, here's Chapter 4!! )

(Disclaimer: I do not, have not, will not ever own the Clique Series, lol)

**XOXO, Luffely!!**

* * *

After the game, Massie couldn't even bring herself to look at Josh. For some reason, that kiss took her to Cloud 9! _But why?_ Massie thought. It's not like he kissed her on the lips or put his tongue in her mouth. It was just a friendly kiss on the cheek. Ugh. Massie shook her head. She'd been doing that a lot recently, and it's been giving her a headache. The boys wanted to treat the girls to pizza, which kinda didn't make sense since the boys won the soccer game, but hey? Who passes up free food? Josh wanted to go to an Italian place rather than a regular pizza joint, so Bertucci's possibly got their largest group of kids ever.

"By the way, Mass," Derek said through gritted teeth. "Thanks for getting me in trouble with coach!" Massie shrugged at her sugar free, iced tea.

"Whatever," She breathed.

"Whatever?" Chris Plovert, Dylan's crush and soon-to-be-boyfriend, repeated. "Mass, Coach could've suspended Derek from the game!"

"Oh, yeah right!" Claire retorted at him.

"Yeah, you guys were a head a good twenty points when Massie 'almost got you suspended' Derek." Kristen's air quotes caused Chris and Derek to furrow their eye brows. "Coach just wanted a reason to yell at you."

"He was probably congratuating you," Claire said. "You guys never had a twenty point lead before, so maybe the party was a good thing."

"Now, Derek, apologize to Massie." Dylan said staring at him.

"What?" Derek asked that as if Dylan told him to pick dog crap up with his mouth. Massie glared at Dylan with daggers. _ShutupDylan. ShutupDylan. ShutupDylan!!_

"Apologize. To. Massie." Dylan said looking straight into Derek's eyes and avoiding Massie's. _ShutupDylan, shutupDylan!!_

"So, did you guys catch '_American Idol_' last night?" Claire asked, picking up on Massie's death vibe.

"Um, Claire?" Kristen said, in an asking tone. "'_American Idol_' ended. David Cook won." Claire shoved her foot into Kristen's shin. "Ow!! Claire, what the..." But Kristen stopped mid-sentence when Claire tilted her head first towards Dylan and Derek, who were looked like they were having staring contest and then towards Massie who turned her dagger eyes towards Kristen. "So, _Cirque Du Soleil_ is comin' to town!"

"Oh, that gives me the creeps." Cam shuddered.

"Really?" Claire asked astonished.

"Yeah, Becca and I went once, and freaked the hell out of me." Massie saw Claire roll her eyes at Becca's name.

"Who's Becca?" Dylan asked, breaking her lock on Derek's eyes.

"Dylan!" Massie and Kristen shout-whispered at the same time.

"Apple-C!!" Dylan said, smiling. Massie rolled her eyes. _Why the hell did I even come here??_

"Dyl, Kuh-laire, Kris, bathroom." Massie said standing up.

"Why do girls all need to go to the bathroom together?" Kemp Hurley asked, growing a mischevious grin on his face.

"It's more fun that way!" Dylan smiled standing up, and following Massie to the restrooms.

"It's more fun to take a piss with someone in the stall next to you?" Derek asked.

"EW!!" Kristen and Claire said together as they rose out of their seats. "Apple-C!!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, for the millionth time Mass!!" Dylan groaned.

"Lie!!" Massie yelled. "You said you were sorry for the millionth time _last _time you were sorry!!"

"Massie!!" Dylan said, stifiling a laugh.

"Okay, okay, seriously. Review one more time what I told you."

"Becca's Cam's ex, that he, for some reason, keeps bringing up and the last thing you want is for Derek to even look at you."

"Good." Massie smiled satisfied. She walked up to the mirror and adjusted the scarf around her neck.

"Why are you still wearing that?" Dylan asked. "Aren't you dying with that wrapped around your neck?"

_Yes. _"No, of course not." Massie lied.

"Hi," Kristen said as she and Claire walked through the bathroom door. As Massie turned around to say 'Hi', though, Dylan's hand reached up to Massie's neck and...

Dylan started strangling Massie.

"Dylan!!" Claire and Kristen yelled as they tried to pry Dylan off Massie. "Stop!!" But it was too late...

**JUST kidding!! **

As Massie turned around to say 'Hi', though, Dylan's hand reached up to Massie's neck and ripped Massie's scarf off.

"DYLAN!!" Massie screeched.

"OH MY GOD."

And no one else realized that that was the first time in years that either one of them didn't use that phrase as one word.

* * *

"All I can say is that Josh is just as big a horn dog as Alicia." Dylan said as the four girls shuffeled out of the bathroom.

"I know," Claire agreed.

"Actually if you think about it, Josh and Leesh are good for each other." Kristen said. "She sticks her tongue down some guy's throat and he gets her best friend a brand new hickey the second their relationship is over."

"Actually, Leesh and Josh were still dating when she cheated. And anyway, she cheated on him before he 'cheated' on her." Claire explained.

"Not really, they're not techinally broken up, right?" Dylan asked.

"Guys, whatever!" Massie said, very much annoyed. "Just don't tell Leesh about this and let's get the hell outta here!!"

"Ssssh!!" Dylan said.

"What?" Massie said back. Dylan, Miss I'm-going-to-make-everyone-feel-uncomfortable-by-talking-about-Cam's-ex-in-front-of-his-current-girlfriend-and-about-Derek's-ex-while-she's-still-in-the-room was telling _Massie _to sssh?

"Listen," Dylan whispered. She was peering around a maroon wall at the table they were eating at. Cam had taken Dylan's place to talk to Derek.

"But, you're wrong." Cam breathed. "I keep mentioning Becca around Claire and all she does is roll her eyes. I got her to come to your party, so I could flirt with her in front of Claire, but that didn't work because you had to be a pussy and break up with Massie in a _phone message_."

Huh. So Josh wasn't the only one who saw it Massie's way.

"What?" Claire whispered.

"Look who's talking Cam." Josh said.

"What?" Cam asked as if he did nothing wrong.

"You're bringing your ex into your relationship to break up with Claire." Chris explained.

"Why don't you grow a pair too, and just break-up with her face to face?" Josh added.

"Yeah," Derek and Kemp said.

"'Cause she gives you this face that makes you feel really guilty about it." Cam answered, twiddiling with Dylan's fork.

"Two words for a donkey," Kristen whisper-asked.

"Jack ass." Dylan said aloud.

"Sssh!!" Massie, Kristen and Claire said to her.

"Apple-C!!" Dylan whispered. Josh must have heard her though, because he looked up and saw Dylan's red curls peering out from behind the wall.

"Shut up," Josh whispered to Cam, Derek, Kemp and Chris who were deep in conversation about Cam's 'problem'.

"Huh?" The asked together.

"Shut. Up." Josh repeated, just as the girls walked over to the table.

"We're done." Massie announced to the table.

"What?" Derek asked. "The food's not here yet, Mass."

"Well you guys eat, but we're leaving." Massie turned on her heel to the front of the restaurant.

"Oh, and Cam?" Claire asked. She looked like she was about to burst in tears.

"Yeah?" He asked her.

"I'll make this easy for you." She said, a single tear sliding down her cheek. Before Cam could ask 'Make what easy for me?' he felt a super sharp pain on his cheek. Claire's hand moved so fast across his face that he missed the whole hand-cheek impact but heard the loud 'slap' and felt the dagger-like pain. "We're through!!" Claire yelled. Her face was now streaked with tears as she turned around and ran out the restaurant.

"Cam, that looks like it hurts." Kristen said, faking sympathy.

"Maybe you should call, Becca. Maybe she'll help." Dylan said, giving a genuine face of curiosity. "But waaaaaiiitttt! You were only using her to break up with your girlfriend, who ended up breaking up with you...So I guess you have no one now."

Kristen and Dylan stuck their tongues out at Cam and turned to the front of the restaurant. Outside, Claire was crying into her hands as Massie rubbed her back, giving her sympathy. Kristen and Dylan huddled around Claire and Massie and got into a big group hug. When they moved apart, Massie whispered: "Let's go home."

"Um..." Dylan said. "Does anyone else realize that the boys were our ride here?"

Massie ignored Dylan's remark and took out her Voyager. She hit 22, which was Issac, her driver's speed dial. As she heard the dial tone, some wind whipped Massie's scarf into her face. It was the coldest she'd felt all day.


	5. Possible Perky Pool Parties

**Hi hi!! It's Luffely again. My gosh, it's the fifth chapter!! Yayzers!! Lol. Now please enjoy Chapter 5: People Possibly Perk Up (Or Break Up) At Pool Party Places. (Say that five times fast.)**

**Oh, and thank you so much for your comments!! They make me really happy, 'cause this is my first fic and all. So thanks so much!! D**

**(Disclaimer, I don't own the Clique Series. )**

**XOXO, Luffely**

* * *

Massie smiled at her backyard. It was just finished being remodeled. The pool was widened about 5 feet, and its 10 feet deeper. Not that Massie could swim in the deep part, but it's still good to know you have a deep pool. The girls would be there any moment—Issac was nice enough to make hot dogs and burgers on the grill, her parents were going make like Chris Angel and disappear, and Massie couldn't look any more fabulous in her Ralph Lauren madras tankini. Massie's hair was curled, and pulled back into a tight pony tail.

"Mass, it's fabulous!!" Dylan screeched, when she walked into the backyard.

"I know," Massie said looking down at her tankini.

"The pool is he-UGE!!" She squealed, running over to look down into the 25 foot deep pool.

"Oh, yeah," Massie said. "What's up with your bathing suit?"

"Oh," Dylan said looking down at her white and black striped bikini with Hello Kitty's head on her right boob. "I thought it was ah-dorable."

"Of course it is," Massie laughed. Claire walked out of Massie's house holding a plate of tomatoes, onions, lettuce and other condiments for the burgers and hot dogs. She was wearing a plain, azure blue, one piece. Hey, it's better then Hello Kitty.

"Oh, Kris can't come." Dylan said, moving away from the pool and putting her hobo bag on a random lawn chair. "One, her mom was furious she came home later then twelve last night,"

"My bad," Claire muttered.

"I know, that's what Kris told her mom," Dylan said. Claire rolled her eyes and went over to the pool. "And also her mom wasn't so happy with the un-supervised co-ed pool party. But I told Kris that if she wore one of those bathing suits that her mom forces her to wear, she wouldn't have ANY problems with the boys doing something out of line." Dylan laughed at her own joke and then walked over to join Claire.

"Co-ed?" Massie repeated. She walked over to Claire and Dylan as they slid into the pool, but she stood firmly on the ground.

"Yeah." Dylan said.

"My 'party' isn't co-ed." Massie said, staring at Dylan as if she were crazy.

"Well, Leesh called and told me that you okayed on Derek, Cam, Josh and Chris's arrival." Dylan said as she rested her elbows on the side of the pool near Massie's feet.

"Dyl, why would I invite _Derek_ to my house?" Massie hissed at her friend. "And Kuh-laire broke up with Cam, less then fifteen hours ago!!"

"Sixteen." Claire said before she dunked her head under water.

"Yeah, well that's what I said." Dylan defended herself, ignoring Claire's correction. "But Leesh was like 'Oh, well, Mass was like 'I need to learn how to deal with him, and so does Kuh-laire!' so, she told me to invite them.'"

"It's been barely three days!!" Massie cried out.

"Well, yeah." Dylan sighed. "But besides that, I noticed she seemed pretty up beat for someone who's been dumped."

"Josh hasn't dumped her yet." Massie explained. She lowered herself down on the new, fake grass her mother insisted on putting in. "And 'Operation: No Cheating' will take place tonight, 9:30PM. Make sure Kristen comes to that."

"Done," Dylan said.

"That's when Cam and I broke up." Claire breathed. She appeared by Dylan's side, with new tears about to shoot out her eyes.

"Kuh-laire, don't make me break into another OLD habit of mine." Massie said as she fell onto her stomach, so she could be at the same level as Dylan and Claire.

"What's that?" Claire asked.

"Cheesy jokes?" Dylan guessed.

"They weren't _all _cheesy, Dyl!!" Massie rolled her eyes. "And yes. Kuh-laire, are you like velcro?"

"No," Claire answered, a smile starting to break over her face.

"Then stop acting so clingy!" Massie said to her. Claire smiled a bit, wiping a tear that had escaped. "Kuh-laire, you can do so much better than Cam. What you need to do now is to get over him."

"And the faster you do that, the faster 'Operation: Make Cam Rue The Day He Let Claire Slip From Him.' can begin!!" Dylan shouted before she dunked her head under the pool water.

"Okay, okay." Claire said just as Dylan resurfaced. "I just don't know how I can do that when he'll be here all day."

"You don't have to worry about that," Alicia said. She appeared from out of no wear, sporting a very reavealing red, Ralph Lauren bikini. Ugh. Massie hated that day, her freshmen year. The day that, out of no where, Alicia was not self-concience of her big boobs. It was a week after she found out she was D-cup. "Cam's not coming."

"Hey, you have to be at my house at 9:30, tonight." Massie said, standing up and meeting Alicia at eye level. "We have very important Pretty Committee matters to talk about."

"Alrighty," Alicia smiled.

"So, where are the boys?" Dylan asked, looking around Massie's backyard.

"Oh, they're at the car, getting stuff." Alicia said, pointing to Massie's back gate. But right as Alicia said that, Josh and Derek walked through the gate, saying something about some sport.

"Hey!" Josh said, mostly to Massie, as he zoned out of his convo with Derek.

"Hi," Massie, Dylan and Claire said at the same time.

"Apple-C!" Dylan said happily. "I've been beating you guys at that recently!!"

"Noticed," That was the only thing Massie could say without hurting Dylan's feelings. Chris Plovert, who was carrying loads of beach things that looked like they belonged to Alicia, walked through the gate.

"Thanks for the help!" He yelled, just before he collasped. But no one could really hear him after Alicia did a major cannonball into the pool.

"Leesh!!" Massie yelled, when Alicia resurfaced. "You could have gotten me wet!!"

"Well, sorry!" Alicia snapped. "You're wearing a bathing suit, I assumed it'd be okay!!"

"Yeah, Mass." Derek said pulling off his shirt and shoes. "It is a pool party after all." He dove into the deep end, leaving Massie to roll her eyes.

"Hey, did you know one of your lawn gnomes are broken?" Josh brought up randomly.

_We have lawn gnomes? _"We have lawn gnomes?" Massie asked her thoughts. She followed Josh to the side of her house to show her her broken lawn gnome. And that's where he pulled Massie into a kiss. And Massie kissed back. The kiss took Massie off guard so much that she A) Forgot to find out if Josh dumped Alicia's sorry ass, B) Didn't realize that no matter how sorry Alicia's ass was, Josh was still one of her best friend's ex and C) That she wasn't supposed to like Josh anymore then her best friend's boyfriend. Or best friend's ex boyfriend. Or ex best friend's ex boyfriend. Massie pulled away from Josh and looked up at him.

"What the HELL?" Was all Massie could really say.

Josh grew a grin on his ah-dorable face. "It's called a kiss."

"Did you dump Alicia?" Massie asked, trying to figure out if that kiss was even remotely okay.

"She won't let me talk to her alone." Josh breathed, rolling his eyes.

"Argh!!" Massie almost screamed. "Then don't do that!!" She told him as she turned back to her 'party'. Josh silently followed behind her.

"These are _really _good, Issac." Massie heard Derek say when she returned to the backyard.

"Thank you." Issac smiled.

"All of you eat up!!" Massie's mother, Kendra, said ecstatically.

Before Massie could figure out _why_ her mother was at her 'pool party', she was utterly interrupted by two words. "Ehmygawd, Massie!" Alicia said, as if Massie just returned with Josh after 50 years. "Come here, let me show you something!!" Alicia ran over to Massie and dragged her to the edge of the pool.

"What?" Massie said, looking at the clear, chlorined, water in her pool. She didn't see anything.

"This." Massie still didn't know what Alicia was talking about. But she slowly understood when Alicia shoved Massie into the clear, chlorined, water in her pool. The clear, _chlorined_, water that was going to totally ruin Massie's hair. The clean, chlorined, water that washed away the cover up hiding Massie's hickey.

"ALICIA!!" Massie screeched when she came up from the water. Massie litterally jumped out of the pool and looked like she was about to jump Alicia. But her mother stopped that.

"Massie!!" Kendra cried, grabbing her daughter's neck. "What happened?!"

Massie sighed. She looked around her backyard at her friends. Dylan and Claire were poking their heads out from the pool. Josh was talking to Issac, but stopped and was staring at Massie. Derek was also looking at Massie, with his burger half way to his mouth. And Chris was sticking his head out of a pile of Alicia's crap. Massie sighed again.

"Mom, it's--"

"Is that a rash!?" Kendra shrieked in Massie's ear. Claire and Dylan burst out laughing, but tried stopping when Kendra shot them a why-are-you-laughing-when-my-poor-daughter-has-a-hideous-thing-on-the-side-of-her-neck?! look. Josh was trying hard not to laugh, and he was barely succeeding. Derek looked closer at what Kendra was talking about. _He _knew better and rolled his eyes and continued eating. And Alicia, you may ask?

"You have a _rash_?!" She yelled, disgusted. Right then, Massie was just about to slap Alicia (Massie's been really pissed these past few days.) when Josh stepped in.

"Leesh, I need to talk to you." He said as he dragged his 'girlfriend' away.

"How'd you get a rash, sweetie?" Kendra cried.

"I have NO idea!" Massie lied.

"I'll go get the ointment!!" Kendra cried, as she ran into the house. She mad a quick U-Turn though. "ISSAC!!" She yelled. "HELP ME FIND THE OINTMENT!!"

Claire and Dylan, who found the most effective way to stop laughing at Alicia and Kendra's stupidness was to stick their heads underwater, resurfaced and burst out laughing again.

"How...lucky...are...you?!" Claire asked between giggles.

"Yeah, whatevs," Massie said, taking her hair tie out and re-doing her pony tail. "You're right."

But Claire couldn't hear the last part Massie said, because she was droned out by someone's screeching.

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!?" Alicia screeched from wherever she and Josh were talking.

"Look, Leesh, I'm sorry, but--" You could barely hear what Josh said, before Alicia started screaming again.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU HAVE DUMPED ME?!" She screeched again.

"How the hell could you have cheated on me?" Josh asked her, a little more loudly now.

"I..._hic_...didn't know what..._hic..._I was doing!!" Alicia screamed, as she cried.

"You mean with all the boys at BOCD that you cheated on me with, you didn't know what you were doing the whole time?!" Josh asked.

"SHUT UP!!" Alicia yelled. "YOU BROKE UP WITH ME!!"

"Alicia, you cheated on-- ALICIA WHAT THE HELL!!" Josh yelled. "DO YOU KNOW HOW TO USE THAT?!"

"MY DADDY'S A LAWYER!!" Alicia wailed. "HE'S GOING TO SUE YOU TO HELL!!"

"ALICIA, WHAT DID I DO?!" Josh yelled. "YOUR DAD CAN'T SUE--PUT THE DAMN TASER AWAY!!"

"Alicia carries a taser?" Claire asked Massie.

"She thinks that because her dad is _such a good lawyer_," Massie rolled her eyes. "She needs to be protected at all times."

"Weirdo..." Dylan breathed.

"JOSH HOTZ YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU DUMPED ALICIA RIVERA!!" Alicia yelled.

Alicia must have run back to her car, because Josh was the only one that returned.

"What?" He asked when everyone was staring at him.

"Bravo, Joshy Woshy!!" Dylan smiled.

Massie smiled at Josh too, who smiled back. _Great,_ Massie thought. _This'll make the Pretty Committee's meeting that much harder..._


	6. Tears, Tears, Go Away

**Hiiii!! Please welcome Chapter 6!! I think this one is my favorite chapter so far, and you'll soon find out why. **

**And thanks for your reviews! You guys are really sweet!!**

**XOXO, Luffely.**

* * *

_Ding Dong._

_Ding Dong._

Massie closed her eyes. "Ummmmmmmmm," When she re-opened them, she looked around her sitting area. Now, let's say the average woman had as many mid-life crisis' as the average male. Okay, now double that, because that's how many 'mid-life crisis' that Kendra Block has in a week. But instead of blowing her money on a hot sports car, or cheating on her spouse, Kendra Block spends her money remodeling, renovating, and redoing _every _room in the house.

The sitting area had now become a tranquil, Zen, area. Kendra had four, large, Chinese pots in all four corners of the room, with three sticks of bamboo sticking out of each. In one corner, next to the bamboo, Kendra had the gray, Zen rocks, on some sort of large plate. That plate was on larger plate (that was filled with what the Japanese call a 'sandpit'. It has sand, gravel and rocks, and it had certain strokes to symbolize water,) which was on a mini pedestal. In another corner, Kendra, of course, put a bar atleast five feet in front of the bamboo pot. The bar stools in front of it had the Chinese characters 'life', 'love' and 'happiness' on the cusions and the legs of the stool. In the other corners, there were small, gray sofas next to the bamboo pots. On the ground, where Massie, Dylan, Claire and Kristen were sitting Indian style, there were small, sitting mats with random Chinese words.

This was great, because it's the calmest Massie's been that weekend.

_Ding Dong._

_Ding Dong._

"Mizz Mazzie?" Inez asked, as she walked into the Zen area, wiping her hands on her apron. "Would you like me to anzwer the door?"

"Please," Massie exhaled.

Inez left the room. Massie heard her open the door and say "Good evening, Mizz Aliza,". Alicia said 'hi'. Massie heard Alicia's ah-nnoying heels aganist the marble in the foyer. "They are in the zitting area," Inez informed Alicia. Massie heard Alicia say 'duh' rudely to Inez. More ah-nnoying heel noises and Alicia appeared in the doorway to the sitting room.

"Whoa," She said scrunching her nose. "Your mom knows Zen is, like, _tottally_ out right?"

"Well, as of twenty minutes ago, it's been in," Dylan said, not opening her eyes to Alicia.

"Gawd, I'm _sorry_ for being late!" Alicia rolled her eyes, as she dropped herself _right _next to Massie.

"No," Massie exhaled again. "There," She pointed to an empty mat in the middle of the circle the rest of the Pretty Committee members had made.

"Oh," Alicia said crawling to the mat and sitting there, with her legs spread out.

"No!!" Claire said sternly has she slapped Alicia's leg.

"OW!!" Alicia yelled. A chorus of 'sssh's' followed that.

"Criss cross your legs, please." Kristen explained Claire's beating.

"Ugh," Alicia grunted. At first her heels wouldn't allow her to criss cross her legs, no matter how hard she grunted, squealed, groaned and moaned. She eventually gave up, and pulled her heels off. "Sooo...Can we talk now?"

The other members of the Pretty Committee opened their eyes and exhaled their last breaths. They were ready. They stared intently at Alica, she was in the middle of them, she was their focus.

"While you were _late_, Alicia Rivera," Massie said calmly. "Kristen, Dylan, Claire and I came to a conclusion."

"Josh DUMPED me!!" Alicia burst out in tears.

"We heard," Claire murmured.

"Massie's whole _neighborhood _heard." Dylan corrected.

"What?!" Alicia asked, as if Ralph Lauren suddenly decided to stop designing clothes and open a chain of fast food restaurants. "I can't believe Josh would tell people like that!!"

"No, we mean the whole neighborhood _heard _it." Dylan repeated. "As in they _heard _the fight!"

"Wow," Alicia said, disbelieved. "You have some real eavesdroppy neighbors, Mass."

Massie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Josh has a little bit to do with the meeting, Leesh."

Alicia seemed to be growing more tears.

"But we'll get to that later," Massie said. "First look at every single member of the Pretty Committee, including yourself, and tell me what you see."

Alicia did so. "Um, you're all wearing the same outfit?" Alicia asked, in a guessing tone.

"Exactly." Massie, Dylan, Kristen and Claire were all wearing 'Go Juicy' logoed fleece hoodies and short shorts. The only difference was that on the right side of the stomach, on each girl, there was a different pin. An 'M' on Massie, a 'D' on Dylan, a 'K' on Kristen and a 'C' on Claire.

"So, what's up with that?" Alicia asked.

"Well, that kinda brings us back to Josh," Kristen said.

"We know why he dumped you, Alicia." Claire said.

"Really?" Alicia asked. "Why? Tell me so I can fix it."

"You can't fix this, Leesh." Massie sighed.

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"He knows you were cheating on him." Dylan said.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"He saw you making out with some guy, he doesn't know who, at Derek's party the other night." Claire explained.

"No way!" Alicia said. But she sounded more amazed then hurt. "I was being so careful too!!"

"Are you serious?!" Massie snapped. "You cheated on your boyfriend and all you can think about it how _amazed_ you are that you got caught?!"

"Massie!" Claire snapped at her 'leader'. "Peace,"

"Tranquil," Dyaln added.

"Serenity," Kristen continued.

"Love," Massie sighed.

Alicia looked at Massie. Massie, who, at first, looked like she was about to pimp-slap Alicia, was now calm. Her eyes were closed and she said 'Ummmmmm,' three times before re-opening he eyes.

"Sorry," Massie said to Alicia.

"Anyway," Kristen said. "Massie and the rest of us realized something."

"If BOCD finds out you cheated on Josh," Claire said.

"Your reputation is _ruined_." Dylan finished.

"You'll be an LBR before you can say 'My daddy's going to sue you.'" Massie said.

"What?" Alicia said smiling. She didn't believe them.

"And if your rep is ruined, Leesh," Dylan continued.

"Our rep is ruined." Massie, Claire, Kristen and Dylan said at the same time.

No one said 'Apple-C'.

Alicia studied everyones face. They were serious.

"So, in order to save ourselves, we're going to punish you." Massie said. "If BOCD sees that we took matters into our own hands, we should be okay,"

"What!?" Alicia yelled.

"You're lucky Alicia," Claire said. "Just take the punishment."

"You call _punishment lucky_, Kuh-laire?" Alicia snapped.

"Yes," Massie answered. "Our first thought was to kick you _out _of the Pretty Committee."

"What?" Alicia looked stunned.

"So your punishment," Dylan continued.

"That brings us back to our outfits." Claire explained.

"As you know, the Spring Fling dance is in two weeks." Massie said.

"The theme is 'Alice and Wonderland'." Kristen said.

"What we're going to do is that each of us will wear a black and red dress. We're going to go as the queens of cards. I'm the Queen of Hearts." Massie informed.

"I'm the Queen of Diamonds." Claire said.

"I'm the Queen of Spades." Dylan said, proudly.

"And I'm the Queen of Clubs." Kristen finished.

"W-What about me?" Alicia asked.

"As punishment, you won't be able to participate with us in that." Massie said.

_That's it?! _Alicia thought. That _is _lucky!

"No!!" Alicia faked.

"That's not all." Dylan said.

_Crap._ Alicia thought.

"You're other punishment..." Massie said. She stopped. She nodded to Claire, who nodded to Dylan, who nodded to Kristen, who nodded to Massie. Then at the same time, they threw the hoods on their hoodies on.

"Peace,"

"Tranquil,"

"Serenity,"

"Love,"

"Alicia," Massie continued. "We're stripping you of your Beta rank."

Alicia dropped her mouth.

"We decided to replace you with either Dylan or Claire." Massie went on. "Kristen can't be Beta because Beta has to be at the Alpha's side whenever the Alpha needs her. And you know Kris's mom..."

"You're...firing me of Beta?!" Alica asked.

"After the Spring Fling dance, we'll decide who will be the new Beta." Massie announced. "Claire, Dylan, you have two weeks to prove to Kristen, me and Alica, your judges, who's the better Beta. Okay?"

"Yes," Claire and Dylan said at the same time.

"Hey, Alicia, don't look so sad!" Kristen said. "At least you're a judge."

"She's only a judge because she's been Beta forever." Dylan said. "She knows what has to be in a Beta."

"Dyl!" Kristen said sternly.

"We're sorry, Alicia." Massie said. Alicia didn't respond.

"Hey, girls!" Kendra said, popping into the sitting area. "Mass, your dad and I are leaving for dinner, okay?"

"It's after 10 o'clock," Massie turned around to face her mother.

"Yes, it is!" Kendra smiled. "And if your friends aren't sleeping over, they should head home now."

"Alicia, that means you." Dylan whispered.

"Bye!!" Kendra smiled.

Alicia started to get up. "Sit," Massie said. She did. "You can leave after my parents do,"

* * *

"Well, Willy, I have to redo the sitting area." Kendra groaned.

"Hon, you _just _finished it!!" William sighed, thinking of his bank account.

"I know!" Kendra sighed. "But the girls...they filled my Zen room with such negativity...there was no peace left! Just...pure hatred, for some reason..."


	7. You Can Never Have Enough Gossip

**OMG, lucky chapter 7! So, just a heads up, next chapter is going to be like...a summary. See, my story is sorta just random! lol. like, you don't know what year it is in the story, what's recently been happening with the characters, if Dylan's still a red head... O.O!! lol. So next chapter will just sum that up for you, things like. Well, here's chapter 7!**

**Oh, and I'm totally going to be like Gossip Girl in this chapter. Literally.**

**XOXO, Luffely!!**

* * *

"So, you got the HOTZ for Josh, eh?" Dylan asked when she slithered up to Massie's locker.

"What?" Massie laughed at her friend. "What are you talking about?! Wait, better yet, what are you wearing?"

"Huh?" Dylan looked down at her attire. It was a total 60's, 70's flashback. Dylan wore the white Juicy short shorts from Alicia's call out the night before, and under them were insanely bright green stockings. She wore black pumps and a leather black belt that hung off her hip. She also wore an off the shoulder, plain, white tee shirt that was cut at the tummy. Her hair took a total Amy Winehouse turn, in addition. It looked like a rat's nest with green ribbons sticking out of it. "Oh, my mom's doing some flashback segment on her show. She paid me a hundred dollars to promote it at school today."

"Dyl, that outfit isn't worth a hundred dollars." Massie forced herself to take another quick glance at Dylan's outfit. "It's not even worth a thousand dollars."

"See, that's so typical!" Dylan said. "You with your dark wash, True Religions, and your American Eagle lace tank--it's fabulous, by the way! Do you think they have it in red?" Dylan cut herself off.

"Uh, they had it in blue, pink, gray, black, navy blue and white..." Massie tugged on her tank when she said 'white'. "That's when I went anyway."

"And your shoes--Ehmygawd your shoes!!" Dylan squealed. "Fantabulous, who are they by?"

"I've never heard of them, their called 'Dyelights'." Massie explained. "Cute, right?"

"Duh," Dylan said. Then she looked serious again. "So...what was I talking about again?"

"Your stupid Josh joke." Massie lied.

"Oh yeah!" Dylan said. "You got the HOTZ for Josh! Get it?"

"Yeah, why do you think that?" Massie said.

"On your 'Current State of the Union' thing." Dylan explained. "You haven't done one of those since...eighth grade!"

"I know, but-"

"I didn't get it at first, though." Dylan whipped out her cellphone and showed it to Massie. It read:

**From: Massie**

**Massie's Current State Of The Union:**

**IN / OUT **

**ZTOH HSOJ / DEREK HARRINGTON **

**CLAIRE LYONS OR DYLAN MARVIL / ALICIA RIVERA **

**ZEN ROOMS / SITTING ROOMS**

**BREAK UPS / MAKE UPS **

"How'd you get this?" Massie asked, clenching Dylan's RAZR.

"You sent it to me..." Dylan said slowly, squeezing her phone out of Massie's grip.

"What?!" Massie almost screeched.

"See, when I read it, I thought my phone was, like, totally messed up!" Dylan ignored Massie, "I was like 'Who the hell's Ztoh Hsoj?' and I asked Kristen and you know how ah-mazing she is with crosswords and word problems and crap--"

"Dylan," Massie said slowly.

"And she's like 'Turn it around!' and we did, and we got Josh Hotz!" Dylan said excitedly, not hearing Massie. "And we're like 'Massie's sooo clever!' And EH MY GAWD, you like Josh!!"

"Dylan, shut up!" Massie said. "How did you get this, again?"

"You sent it to me." Dylan repeated.

"No way..." Massie opened her YSL purse and slipped out her Palm Pilot. Dylan waited paitently as Massie scrolled through it. "Holy shi-"

"EHMYGAWD!!" Dylan shouted. Massie stared at her like she was crazy. "You almost said a bad word!!"

"Well, shit, that'd be a big problem then, wouldn't it?" Massie asked. Huge smiles spread across both of their faces.

"Anyway," Massie said. "Dyl, I sent that list to, like, everyone by mistake!!"

"Oooo." Dylan said. "That's sucks."

"You know what sucks even more?" Massie asked.

"What?"

"My mom!!" Massie cried. "She's ridiculous! She woke me up today, at freaking 1:00 AM!! She told me to sleep in the guest room in our house. So I did, and when I finally woke up, I had to be ready to go to school in twenty minutes, since my friggin' alarm clock is in my room!!"

"Ehmygawd!" Dylan cried. "Why'd she do that?"

"I didn't know at first. So I went back in my room to take a quick shower. But GUESS what she did."

"What?"

"You know how I got the walls in my room painted purple, like, two weeks ago?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Well, she painted over that in, like, off white!"

"Ewww!"

"I know! She got rid of all the sheets on my bed, my desk wasn't in my room, and my computer was on the floor. And then I went into my bathroom and she threw away all my soap, and my toilet paper but worst of all Dyl...she threw away my makeup!!"

"NO!!" Dylan sounded so surprised.

"I know, I was just lucky I keep an extra bag of makeup here, just in case."

"She also went through my closet and through away, like, half of my clothes in there!!" Massie cried. "I mean, yeah, most of them _were_ totally last season, but _still_."

"Yeah, I totally understand." Dylan said.

"And her damn excuse was 'I was trying to find the reason you got a rash! If I take away the reasons you have it, it'll disappear!'" Massie yelled.

"Bummer."

"Hey," Kristen and Claire said as they strode up to Massie's locker.

"Soooo, Mass?" Claire asked. "You got the HOTZ for Josh?"

"Shut up, Kuh-laire!" Massie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah!" Dylan said. "You totally stole _my _joke!!"

"Whatever, Dyl!" Claire rolled her eyes.

"Uh, guys, maybe we should go..." Kristen said grabbing onto Dylan and Claire's wrists.

"Why?" Dylan asked.

"To burn your outfit, what else?" Claire said looking Dylan up and down.

"Exactly," Kristen laughed. "See ya, Mass!"

"Okay," Massie said turning back to her locker. _Gawd, I'm so stupid!!_ She cried in her head as she opened her locker. She threw her Palm Pilot in there, hoping she wouldn't make any more mistakes with it, and pulled out school related items.

"Hey," Massie looked up at who was talking to her. Ah, this explained Kristen's sudden urge to bail. It took Massie a little while to say 'hi' back, because she immediatley got lost in Josh's eyes. It was weird, because this weekend was really one of the first times she's spoken to him without Alicia wanting to suck everything out of his mouth.

"Hi," Massie said, finally.

"So..." Josh started, trying to fight a grin over his face.

"So what?" Massie asked. _PleaseGoddon'tlethimaskaboutthemessage! PleaseGoddon'tlethimaskaboutthemessage!!_

"So Derek got this message," Josh said. "It's called 'Current State of the Union'. Heard of it?"

_Oh, thank you SO MUCH, Gawd. _"Really?" Massie tried to act surprised. "Never heard of it."

"You haven't?" Josh raised his eyebrows. "Funny, 'cause you 1. sent it to him, and 2. it's called '_Massie's_ Current State of the Union'."

"It could be any Massie!" Massie defended herself as she slammed her locker door.

"Yeah, any Massie who knew a Derek Harrington, a Claire Lyons and a Dylan Marvil?" Josh asked smiling at Massie. "'Cause, if that's true, I think you have someone copying you identity."

"That's very common these days, Josh!" Massie smiled.

"Anyway, you like me?" Josh asked, suddenly.

WHOA!! Massie just stared at Josh. Did he seriously just out right ask that to Massie? So one small 'Current State of the Union' says that Ztoh Hsoj is 'In' and he thinks that Massie _likes_ him?

"W-What makes you t-think that?" Massie stammered.

"Well, I'm 'in', aren't I?" Josh asked, still giving Massie his perfect, million dollar smile.

"Uh..."

_BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!_

Massie looked up to the ceiling. _Thank you!! _

"I'll see you later, Mass," Josh said, as he turned away.

And even though Massie knew she was going to _totally_ embarass herself...she couldn't wait.

* * *

**"Hey, it's your new gossip correspondent, Luffely!!"** A girl said warmly over the PA system during lunch.

"I did the news _so_ much better then her." Alicia huffed.

"How would you know?" Kristen asked. "She just started twelve seconds ago."

**"By the way, I'm calling myself Luffely as a code name. So, you know, none of you can kill me for dishing your news to all of BOCD."** The girl continued.

"Gosh, BOCD isn't _that _exciting." Massie said before stabbing her fork into her salad.

**"So all of you know about that _massive _party Derek Harrington threw, right?" **The cafeteria erupted in shouts and 'woo-hoo's' as Derek stood up and took a bow. The girl must have heard it all the way from the office because she didn't continue until everyone had shut their pie holes.

**"Did you know that Derek Harrington dumped his girlfriend an hour before the party happened? Did you know that he started macking with Olivia Ryan the second the party happened?"**

"You dumped me for Duh-livia Ryan?!" Massie yelled across the cafeteria to Derek.

"No!!" Derek yelled back. "I dumped you, then Duh-livia was helping me feel better!!"

"MY GAWD, it's OH-livia!!" Olivia yelled from wherever she was sitting in the caf.

**"Don't worry though!" **The girl piped up over the PA system. **"Claire Lyons took care of everything by starting a yelling match with Derek. I'm pretty sure she would have won too, if her stupid boyfriend Cam Fisher didn't drag her away."**

A chorus of giggles started throughout the cafeteria.

**"My bad! Claire dumped Cam the night BOCD won the soccer match!!" **The girl said.

"How does she know this?" Claire asked her table.

"Rumor has it, she knows, like, _everything_." Dylan whispered.

**"What ELSE happened this weekend, you may ask?" **The girl asked. **"Well, Derek wasn't the only person getting tongue this weekend. Alicia Rivera got some too! But it wasn't her boyfriend's tongue, no, it was a mysterious boy we'll call C."**

"Who's C?" Kristen asked Alicia.

"I...can't...say..." Alicia said slowly as she faced her head down towards the table.

**"But Alicia got her just deserts when two bad things happened to her: Josh Hotz, her boyfriend, broke up with her, and Massie Block, Pretty Committee Alpha, stripped Alicia of her Beta rank."**

"Who told?" Massie hissed to the table.

"Ixnay on Ilan-Dey!" Dylan said.

"Not me." Claire answered.

"I didn't either." The girls looked at Alicia.

"Puh-lease." Alicia rolled her eyes. "Why would I tell _anyone_ that?"

**"I guess that's why in 'Massie's Current State of the Union', 'break ups' are now declared 'in'. But don't worry. You'll all find your true love soon! You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Gir-I mean Luffely."**

"That's who she's acting like!!" Dylan said suddenly. "Gossip Girl!! Ehmygawd, that Luffely chick is copying."

"Speaking of, Duh-livia was in the bathroom going like 'Massie has the _hiccups_.'"

"So?" Massie asked.

"We weren't talking about Olivia..." Claire said.

"She was like 'Have you seen Massie's neck? _Hic, hic, hickey!!_'" Alicia said disbelieved.

"I get it." Dylan sang.

"AHHH!!" Massie said, covering her hickey. "I thought I used enough coverup!!"

"Don't worry, I set her straight." Alicia smilied. "I told her it was a rash."

"Why?!" Massie yelled. "I'd rather it be a hickey!!"

"Why?" Alicia asked. "She'll think you're a slut."

"Takes one to know one," Dylan muttered.

"Excuse me?!" Alicia yelled. "At least I'm not a fat loser!!"

"Fat?!" Dylan yelled. She grabbed her totally flat stomach. Massie suddenly got super pissed at Alicia. The Pretty Committee literally spent _months_ making Dylan realize that she _wasn't _fat. Alicia took all that hard work and flushed it down the toilet, right there.

"All of us might not be as lucky as you, Leesh." Massie hissed. "All our fat doesn't go straight to our boobs."

That was when Massie threw her ranch dressing (she never eats that. Too creamy.) at Alicia's shirt, staining a Ralph Lauren original.

"You bitch!!" Alicia yelled. She leaned over the table and grabbed Claire's spahgetti and chucked it at Massie. Massie barely dodged it, and the spahgetti flew across the cafeteria, pegging Layne Abeley right in the face.

And that started BOCD's very first food fight.

* * *

**Sorry, I totally had to put my attempt at being Gossip Girl in that, lol. For some reason it's been on my mind a lot lately. Oh wells! lol. Still I hope you can forgive me for that. XD**

**XOXO, Luffely**


	8. The Should Be Introduction

**Hi, it's Luffely! Welcome to the Should Be Introduction to 'Secrets, Whispers, Revenge'. Here, I'll give you brief info on the characters, who, what, where, when in the past 7 chapters, and I'll explain some info that I left out as well. Aweshome! (Oh, and just to clarify, this is _all _before the story started.)**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique Series.)**

* * *

**_Characters:_**

**Massie Block: Has been the Alpha of the Pretty Committee since anyone could remember. But ever since she started her sophomore year, things have just been going plain down hill. Her grandfather has been terribly sick, and the doctor thinks he won't survive. And speaking of not surviving, the vet says it's almost time for Bean to go as well. Massie thought her friends were okay, but obviously not. Every time Massie's not around, Alicia acts like she's the head honcho. Over Massie's dead body. When Hell freezes over is when Alicia will be Alpha. And that's not going to happen because, he-llo! Global warming!**

**Claire Lyons: Knows she loves Cam. Like love love! As in he's the _one. _But, Claire doesn't think Cam feels the same way. All of a sudden, Becca, his ex- girlfriend from, like, forever ago, comes into the picture. She's _all_ Cam talks about! And if it's not Cam she's talking about, it's sports or something else that Claire really doesn't want to hear about. Well...it's not all bad. She'd been hanging out with Derek a lot. And _don't _jump to conclusions! They're just friends. Just because the only time they hang out is when Massie is out of town, and just because they've been on a _few friendly_ outings, doesn't mean Derek's cheating on Massie with Massie's best friend. It doesn't! Does it?**

**Dylan Marvil: Is finally happy with the way she looks. And she looks fab! Her flat stomach, and cute tush have been giving her the attention she's been longing for. Next to Alicia, Dylan's the hottest girl in the Pretty Committee. (Don't tell Massie,) And Dylan's been on three, yes THREE, dates with Chris Plovert, which means that the fourth date will make her and him official!! Yep, it's all going up hill from here. Except her mother has been acting kinda weird lately. Dylan thinks it's depression. Her mom's been really snappy lately, and she throws up after she eats anything. Except chocolate, which her mother has been _craving _recently. And all that chocolate is making Dyl's mom FAT too! Well, kinda fat. It's only her stomach that's really getting big...**

**Kristen Gregory: Has a deep secret. Her dad used to be a great art dealer. And then he wasn't anymore, which made Kristen's family poor. But then, Kristen's parents won the lottery. The BIG lottery. How much? Oh, I don't know...maybe THREE MILLION SMACKEROOS!! And then her parents invested, like, half of it in some really good company, and TRIPLED their money. So Kristen's rich again. Her parents got a really big house, and she's out of that apartment building. But wait... Massie and the rest of PC have NO idea about Kristen's new money. Kristen's been really good about keeping it a secret, she stopped carpooling with Massie, and just jogged to school, which helped with soccer and everything. But Kris' Sweet Sixteen is coming up and her parents insist on going all out. As in Kristen has NO choice but to have an extravagent birthday bash. **

**Alicia Rivera: Alicia's been Beta for, like, ever. She's sick of it. She wants the power, and she's going to get it. Plus, why not? Massie's been out of town a lot recently, her grandad's been sick, and Alicia has the perfect moment to seize a takeover. And if that doesn't work, Leesh has tons of dirt on the Pretty Committee that will BLOW MASSIE UP. Like, Claire and Derek? They've totally been hooking up. And Dyl's mom is pregnant. Kristen some how got rich. Ha! Massie will be so pissed if she finds out this stuff, she'll slowly shatter into a million pieces and Alicia will take over. YES! But maybe this hostile takeover is slowly shattering Alicia into a million pieces. She's been doing some bad stuff...with Chris Plovert, Dylan's soon to be boyfriend. But, Alicia's been so careful, Josh and Dyl will _never _find out.**

* * *

**_Who, What, Where, When in Chapters 1-7._**

**Chapter 1: Break Ups: A Dish Best Served Cold**

**Who: Pretty Committee**

**What: Girls are getting ready for the party of the century, when Derek breaks up with Massie.**

**Where: Massie's iPad**

**When: Friday, April 15th, 2011, 8:30 PM**

**O.O**

**Chapter 2: Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater:**

**Who: Massie Block and Josh Hotz**

**What: Josh explains that Alicia is cheating on him.**

**Where: Massie's iPad**

**When: Friday, April 15th, 2011, 10:25 PM**

**XD**

**Chapter 3: Hickey vs Hockey:**

**Who: Massie Block, Dylan Marvil, Claire Lyons, Kristen Gregory, Josh Hotz**

**What: Massie gets a hickey.**

**Where: Massie's iPad and BOCD soccer field**

**When: Saturday, April 16th, 2011, (9:15 and 10:15 AM)**

**XP**

**Chapter 4: Pizza Pizzazz:**

**Who: Massie Block, Dylan Marvil, Claire Lyons, Kristen Gregory, Josh Hotz, Cam Fisher, Derek Harrington, Kemp Hurley, Chris Plovert**

**What: Claire slaps Cam silly, and dumps him.**

**Where: Bertucci's**

**When: Saturday, April 16th, 2011, 4:40 PM**

**XE**

**Chapter 5: Possible Perky Pool Parties**

**Who: Massie Block, Dylan Marvil, Claire Lyons, Alicia Rivera, Josh Hotz, Derek Harrington, Chris Plovert**

**What: Josh dumps Alicia's cheating ass.**

**Where: Massie's backyard**

**When: Sunday, April 17th, 2011, 12:15 PM**

**XZ**

**Chapter 6: Tears, Tears, Go Away**

**Who: Pretty Committee, Kendra and William Block**

**What: Alicia gets screwed over.**

**Where: Massie's sitting area.**

**When: Sunday, April 17th, 2011, 9:52 PM**

**XO**

**Chapter 7: You Can Never Have Enough Gossip**

**Who: Pretty Committee, Josh Hotz, Derek Harrington, Olivia Ryan, Yours Truly**

**What: Food fight.**

**Where: BOCD hallway and cafeteria.**

**When: Monday, April 18th, 2011, (9:00 AM and 12:13 PM)**

* * *

**There you have it!! Sorry if I confuzzeled you with dates and stuff.**

**XOXO, Luffely**


	9. Trouble, Trouble, Trouble

**OMG!! We're ONE chapta away from TEN!! YAY!! lol. Enjoy!!**

**XOXO!! Luffely!**

* * *

**BOCD Assembly Room**

**Monday, April 18th, 2011**

**2:30 PM**

"Dylan and I have the perfect way to get your mom off your back," Claire whispered in to Massie's ears.

"You should ALL be ashamed of what you did today!!" Assitant principal Mr. Mark yelled into the microphone.

"My GAWD, please tell me I'm not the only one who finds Mr. Mark super hawt right now." Dylan whispered from the other side of Massie.

"You're the only who finds Mr. Mark super hawt right now," Kristen whispered to Dylan, leaning over Claire and Massie.

"You were saying, Claire?" Massie whispered, ignoring her friends.

"Well, you got the...rash...Friday night, right?" Claire whispered.

"Yeah," Massie said, talking to Claire but looking at Mr. Mark.

"And you know how you wore that scarf to the game?" Dylan asked.

"Uh-huh." Massie answered, nodding.

"You all acted like little children today! You're in high school, for God's sake!!" Mr. Mark barked into the microphone.

"Just tell your mom that the 'rash' didn't appear until you wore that scarf." Claire explained, staring at Mr. Mark.

"And knowing your mom, she'll buy it." Dylan said.

Massie was going to snap at Dylan for making that crack about her mom...but Dylan was right. Claire and Dylan were geniuses. Massie slipped her Palm Pilot out.

"I decided to rank you guys on how well your doing on your 'Beta-ness'." Massie said tapping the screen. "In the end, these points will really help you. So, 20 points each on this."

"Cool." Dylan said.

"The staff and I have half of a mind to postpone your dance!" Mr. Mark said, the calmest he's been since the assembly started.

A kid shot their hand up from the third row. "Yes, Mr. Harrington?" Mr. Mark asked.

"Half a mind put together?" Derek asked. The auditorium was filled with giggles.

"Now we have half a mind to just take away the dance period." Mr. Mark said, mostly to Derek. The auditorium was filled with groans.

"Mr. Mark?" Massie asked, standing up. "What do you want us to do? Admit who started the fight, or what?"

"Well, partially, yes, Miss Block." Mr. Mark said. "That shows maturity."

"Well fine." Massie said, smiling. "I guess in a techincal sense, I started the food fight."

The auditorium erupted in gasps and an 'I knew it,' from someone.

"But!" Massie said. Everyone was silent. "It was a total accident!"

"How so?" Mr. Mark sounded genuinely curious.

"Well, see," Massie started. "Alicia was telling me about how Olivia Ryan was making up lies about me, and then Alicia called Olivia a slut--"

"You bitch!" Massie heard Olivia's voice.

"And then Dylan was being nice and stood up for Olivia, saying 'Like you should talk,' or something like that. And then Alicia got real pissed and was like, 'You're so faaat!!',"

Massie was interuppted by another chorus of gasps.

"And everyone's seen Dylan, she's _so_ not fat!" Massie continued. "So I was like, 'Don't say that!', and I accidently hit some ranch dressing on Alicia! She thought it was on purpose though, and she tried to throw spahgetti on me, but I have cat-like reflexes so I totally dodged it, but it hit someone else! And that started the fight."

"Mr. Mark, she's lying!" Alicia shot out of her seat. "She dumped the dressing on me. Oh, and for the record, she's totally jealous that I have bigger boobs then her!"

"Uh...okay?" Mr. Mark said through the microphone.

"HA!" Massie laughed. Alicia looked up from her, from where she was standing in the fifth row of the auditorium. "Please! Your chest is too big to be attractive, and at least when boys flirt with me, it's because that, not only that I have an awesome body but also 'cause I have _substance_, something you _lack_, Alicia _Rivers_."

Dylan, Claire and Kristen all gave Alicia the same dirty looks from their seats in the twenty-fifth row.

"If my chest is too big, then why was your ex-boyfriend flirting with me?" Alicia asked slyly. Massie was a little stumped for a comeback at the time, but thankfully, Aliia kept talking. "Don't you think that's why he dumped you?"

"Ladies-"

"Probably," Massie said slowly. "He's into his sluts."

The auditorium burst out in 'Ooos!!' and 'BURN'S'.

"You know what, Massie?!" Alicia shrieked.

"LADIES!!" Mr. Mark tried again. It got their attention, and they immediately sat down.

"Um..." He continued. "Well, BOCD...Massie somewhat saved you with her...uh...maturity of stepping up to the plate and...uh...explaining what happened with the fight." Mr. Mark looked back at the other teachers who were on the stage. They shrugged. "So...your dance will...uh...go on as planned."

"YESSS!!" The auditorium yelled. Massie smiled and low-fived her friends.

"But, Massie, you and Alicia need to serve detention today."

"WHAT?!" Massie and Alicia shrieked.

"Massie, your spat with Alicia was un-called for, especially the things you said to her!!" Mr. Mark defended himself. "And Alicia, you started the food fight. You'll be serving detention for the rest of the week."

"WHAT?!" Alicia yelled, again.

"We'll talk." Mr. Mark sighed. "You might not be able to go to the dance."

"AGGGHHH!!" Alicia yelled. She stood up and ran out the auditorium.

"On that note...meeting adjourned." Mr. Mark breathed.

* * *

**BOCD Detention Room**

**Monday, April 18th, 2011**

**4:29 PM**

Massie couldn't feel anymore uncomfortable. First off, time was being a total bitch and was taking forever to turn into '4:30'. And second, Alicia was staring right at Massie. I mean, yeah, Alicia _was_, like, thirty seats behind Massie, who sat up front, but she was peering at Massie with such intensity.

_30 seconds..._

"Massie?" Alicia walked up to the seat right next to Massie. Miss. Michelle DeVille (AKA 'The Devil') was snoring peacfully at her desk. "I'm sorry,"

"About what?" Massie asked, faking a genuine smile of curiosity.

"About the fight of course," Alicia said.

_21 seconds..._

"Fight?" Massie asked. "What fight?"

"The one in the auditorium."

_17 seconds..._

"Oh, pish posh!!" Massie said slowly.

"No," Alicia rested her hand on Massie's arm. "I'm truly sorry,"

Massie stared at Alicia's perfectly manicured hand as if it were a hideous bug. _10 seconds..._

"I didn't mean a word I said." Alicia said, tears forming in her eyes. "You know how much I hate being targeted."

_5..._

"Well," Massie pinched Alicia's hand and dropped it on Alicia's desk.

_4..._

"That's sweet of you, Leesh!!" Massie smiled.

_3..._

"But..." Massie grabbed her backpack and stood up.

_2..._

"You're on my bad list, and I don't think you'll be leaving it any time soon." Massie slowly moved toward the door.

_1..._

"And even if you leave my bad list, you'd still be on Dyl's bad list, and that wouldn't even make that much a difference." Massie smiled her HA!-you-think-a-simple-sorry-would-put-you-back-on-top? smile.

_0..._

"It's a bitch, ain't it?" Massie walked out the detention room, leaving the snoring Devil and a fake-teared Alicia.

"Hey Mass," Josh appeared from out of no where.

"JEEZ!" Massie clutched her heart, as if Josh had stabbed her instead of startled her.

"Sorry," Josh laughed. "Let me take you home." Josh smiled.

"Oh, no!" Massie said quickly. "I'll call Issac."

"No seriously," Josh tilted his head towards BOCD's entrance.

"It's fine," Massie said. She saw Josh twirling his keys in his hand.

"Yeah, it is fine, Mass." Josh still smiled, but his voice was way more serious. "Let's hurry, 'cause if Alicia comes out soon, she'll think I'm here for her."

Massie laughed. She was about to refuse again, but she remembered Josh got that lovely Lamborghini, so she headed towards the entrance with him.

Ah, don't worry Massie. It'll be a ride to remember.


	10. The Amazing 'Find Out'

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated recently. Three things happened: 1) I'm moving into my family's guest room so I've been forced to pack up my old room every free second I have. 2) I had 'writer's' block, lol. and 3) For some reason, I couldn't write without thinking of Nantucket Summer, but the last chapter was put up and the wheels in my head started rollin'!! lol. Check it out by the way! It's an amazing story. Anyway, here's Chapter 10: The Amazing 'Find Out'.**

**(BTW!! Please pretend that this is the year 2011!! And that everything that happens in 2008 happens in 2011!! lol, it'll make your life SO much simpler...well not your life per se...maybe your life until this chapter is over.)**

**XOXO, Luffely!**

* * *

**Block Estate**

**Wednsday, April 20th, 2011**

**3:44 AM**

"Excuse me?" Massie rubbed her red, blotchy eyes. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Dylan sighed. She wasn't used to being up this early. "Stake out..." She breathed, trying to stay awake.

"Not a stake out, a 'find out'." Kristen corrected. Massie looked at her in disbelief. Not only was Kristen wide awake, she looked perfect! She was wearing those gold and white Marc Ecko sneakers that Ashely Tisdale prances around in on the television. Kristen has been wanting those forever, but she couldn't afford them. Looks like someone's been saving up. What's weird though, was that Kristen was also wearing the L.A.M.B. Crop Jeans that Massie had been wanting, for, like, ever! In fact, Massie couldn't get them because her dad actually said 150 was _too much_ for a pair of jeans. _Ugh!!_ But that was besides the point. Why is Kristen sporting some expensive jeans? (Matched with DKNY Active wear.)

"Find out?" Massie repeated, shaking her head. Her shoulder length hair shook with her head. Massie noticed they had curled into knots with the little ammount of sleep she was graced with.

"About Josh!" Claire said a little too happily. She, like Dylan and unlike Kristen, was in her pajamas. Massie had gotten Claire to part with her Powerpuff Girl pj's (which Claire could still _fit _from seventh grade. Massie couldn't believe it either--Claire had gotten curves and boobs since seventh grade and she could still fit the pajamas.) and took her pj shopping at Victoria's Secret.

Massie's eyes suddenly widened with shock. _They knew..._ Massie then thanked her friends silently that they didn't turn on the lights, and slipped out from under her purple comforter.

"What about Josh?" Massie asked as calmly as she could, but it still came out in a shakey voice.

"_What about Josh!?_" Dylan repeated loudly. Kristen and Claire ssshed her, but she ignored them and continued. "Massie it's frickin' 4 AM. Tell us what happened Monday after school or we'll just ask Josh."

Massie's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe Dylan just snapped at her. Massie always retorts back when someone retorts with her, but Dylan seemed really scary at 3:55 in the morning, so Massie silently, but reluctantly, backed off.

"Nothing happened." Massie said reassuringly. "He just...offered me a ride!"

"Yeah, explain please!" Massie saw Claire grow a smile.

"Well," Massie said slowly, trying to figure out if she should tell her friends or not. Massie always seemed to spill her secrets out to Claire, and Claire would keep those secrets as if they were her own. That's how Claire became Massie's best friend--whether Alicia or the rest of the PC liked it or not. Not that Alicia matters now. _Derek Harrington's bitchy mother _is more of a best friend then Alicia will ever be. Anyway...Kristen and Dylan were okay with keeping secrets too...but...why did Massie keep thinking that whatever she told the Pretty Committee...it would end up slithering out of Luffely's mouth over the PA system in eight hours?

Massie sighed. "Well," She repeated. "He kinda, may have...possibly...maybe not...maybe yes...asked me out."

Massie could see Claire's ocean blue eyes widen in shock.

"NO WAY!!" Dylan yelled, wide awake now.

"SSSSHHH!!" Kristen, Claire and Massie said together. They waited a moment to see if Massie's parents or worse, Issac, would burst through Massie's door, but no one came.

"No way!!" Dylan repeated.

"Way," Massie smiled.

"What _exactly_ happened, Mass?" Kristen asked, as she plopped herself down on the edge of Massie's bed, next to Claire. Massie crawled onto her bed next to her friends, thinking about the Josh moment that happened two days ago. It was still vivid in Massie's mind, as if it were happening that moment. She'd been thinking about it ever since it happened.

"Um..." Massie casually glanced up to her ceiling, acting as if it were the furthest thing from her mind. "Uh...when we got to his car, he started to play music--"

"What music?" Dylan interrupted crawling over to the bed.

"What difference does it make?" Massie asked.

"A big difference!" Kristen and Dylan said together, and an 'Apple-C' followed.

"Uh..." Massie pretended to think about the event again, even though she had memorized every second of it. "Uh...Simple Plan...?" Massie asked.

"Oh, I heard their new album!" Claire said, getting majorly off track. "It's awesome!"

"Kuh-laire," Massie said slowly.

"Sorry," Claire said sadly.

"Hmm..." Kristen said slowly.

"Well?" Dylan said. "Continue."

"Oh, right," Massie acted like she forgot what they were talking about. "Well, when we were at a stop light, he asked me out--"

"What'd he say?" Kristen interrupted. "_Exactly_."

Massie rolled her eyes. What was with the obsession with details?! "He was just like 'Let's go somewhere this weekend.'"

"What'd you say?" The girls asked at slightly different times.

"Well, I of course opposed it at first!" Massie said. "But he totally ignored my answer and continued on with what he and I were going to do Saturday."

"What're you going to do?" Dylan asked, before Kristen or Claire had a chance.

"We're going to see some movie first, um, either that Zohan movie--"

"Saw that, it was funny." Dylan smiled.

"But it's _not_ a date movie!" Claire cried.

"Exactly." Kristen agreed. "DON'T see that."

Massie smiled at her friend's advice. "Okay. He was also thinking the Hulk movie--"

"That could work," Dylan said looking at Claire and Kristen.

"True," Kristen agreed.

"Any other movies?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. Kung Fu Panda and Walle..." Massie said slowly.

"Josh seriously thought of those?!" Dylan asked, trying to fight an emerging smile.

"Yeah," Massie said slowly, trying to fight a smile of her own. She heard Claire and Kristen 'awww'.

"Kung Fu Panda!" Claire squeeled.

"No, Walle!!" Kristen squeaked.

"Nope," Dylan said. "Have Josh decide."

"_Why_?" Massie, Claire and Kristen asked, each dripping with insane ammouts of rudeness.

"CAUSE!" Dylan said. "Look, you know how I wasn't at school yesterday?" Claire nodded while Kristen and Massie just stared at Dylan. "My mom took me to work with her. You know, bring your daughter to work day. Anyway, Mom was interviewing Lily Brookes--"

"That psychiatrist that only has celebrities as paitients?" Claire blurted out.

"Yeah," Dylan said. "So they started talking about celebrities and their boyfriends and girlfriends, and Lily said something about your exact situation."

"What?" Massie asked.

"She said on first dates you should let the guy make the specific decisions. That way you can get his personality and see if, you know, he's someone you actually want to date."

"Smart." Kristen smiled.

"So what?" Claire said, disbelieved. She turned to Massie. "So if he picks Kung Fu Panda he's suddenly some jock that only likes violence and'll beat the crap out of any guy that even looks at you, but he secretly loves animals? Or if he picks Walle he's some sappy, sensitive guy that was lonely until he met you?"

"Duh," Massie, Kristen and Dylan said together. 'Apple-C' was said while Claire rolled her eyes.

"Then what else?" Kristen asked.

"Well after the movie, we're going to eat dinner." Massie said, forgetting to pretend to forget about the event. "Oh, and then he asked me out to the Spring Fling!"

"AWESOME!!" Claire cried as she grabbed Massie's hands and the two of them bounced up and down on Massie's bed.

"What?" Dylan asked. Claire and Massie stopped bouncing and they looked at her. "Mass, all four of us are supposed to go to the Spring Fling together."

"You know, as the Queens of Cards?" Kristen added.

"Ha!" Massie smiled. "I'm a step ahead of you! I told him that, that we needed to make our entrance together. He said that that was cool, but I had to be his date when I arrived."

"Phew..." Dylan said slowly, wiping pretend sweat off her forehead.

"So are you going?" Claire asked.

"To the dance?" Massie asked. "Uh, duh."

"No, on the dates."

"Oh..." Massie said slowly. "I dunno. I mean I guess I like Josh. A little."

"Well that's enough!" Dylan said, standing up.

"What?"

"Duh, Massie!" Dylan said. "You've got three reasons to go out with him! 1: You like him. 2: He's your ex-best friend's ex! Which means a total blow to the stomach to her if you go out with him."

Massie liked reason two a lot.

"And 3: He's your ex-boyfriend's best friend. Which again is another blow to the stomach."

Dylan was a genius. Massie grabbed her Palm Pilot off her purple night stand and gave Dylan 20 more points. Dylan was in the lead.

"But, what if Alicia tries to get with Derek?" Kristen asked.

"Oh, he wouldn't do that." Claire said, way to quickly. The Pretty Committee looked at her.

"How would _you _know?" Massie asked sternly, raising her right, and perfectly plucked, eyeborw.

"Uh..." Claire seemed flustered. "Well, _duh_, Massie! Luffely said Alicia was making out with someone name 'C'! Why would Alicia get with Derek when she has 'C'?"

"Well..."

"And I over heard Derek saying that the last thing he would do is hook up with Alicia!" Claire lied. Derek told her that right to her face. "He thinks Alicia is too slutty."

"Oh," Massie said, surprised. "Alright!"

"I guess you're going out with Josh then." Dylan smiled.

"I guess," Massie replied, bored. But inside she was like a fire cracker waiting to explode. Dylan and Claire couldn't take anymore, they had to go to bed. Massie agreed that, she too, was tired. But really, she couldn't wait until her friends left. She had to let out her happiness.


	11. Let's see this in different lights

****

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Please forgive me!! And as a make up, here's a longer story, different P.O.V.'s, and that little twist that everyone's been waiting for!

**Hope You enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own the Cique series.)**

**XOXO,**

**Luffely**

* * *

**BOCD High**

**Wednsday, April 20th, 2011**

**8:55 AM**

Claire could barely open her eyes. Ever since she got home, she couldn't go back to sleep for some reason. In fact, she felt super wide awake. But _of course _when she steps on school grounds, she can't wait to go to sleep. Claire leaned her head against her locker. The floor blurred between her eyes, she could barely see the Marc Ecko sneakers Kristen had lent to her five hours ago and she was wondering how in the world she was going to make it through the day.

"Hey!" Claire turned her head slightly to the left and saw Derek.

"Hi!" Claire said, suddenly awake and jolting away from her locker.

"So, _Batman_ came out this weekend..."

"Oh, yeah, I heard." Claire said, smiling and playing with her hair.

"I heard that it's supposed to be the best one to date." Derek continued, grinning flirtatiously at Claire. That grin made Claire start to smile too.

"Really?" She said smoothing Marc by Marc Jacobs dark wash jeans. She pulled the sleeves on the James Perse long sleeve tee she was wearing. Massie had 'lent' it to her a few days ago. Claire silently sighed to herself. What type of best friend/rising Beta was she? Flirting with her Alpha's ex _in her Alpha's shirt!! _

"Yes," Derek said cooly. He leaned his shoulder on the locker next to Claire's. "So, come on. Let's go see it."

"Us?" Claire repeated as if Derek said something to her backwards or in French, which, by the way, Claire was failing. She should have stuck with Spanish. "Like what? On a date?"

Derek shrugged and glanced down at the floor then back to Claire before answering. "Sure."

"Oh, wow." Claire said. Her body was still facing Dereks, but she felt herself putting in her locker combo.

"Look, Claire," Derek sighed, pushing himself off the locker. "I know, you probably don't want go, 'cause I'm Massie's ex and your Massie's best friend, but come on. You don't think she'd expect me to be alone the rest of my life, right?"

"Actually, she does." Claire smiled at Derek, as she popped her locker open.

"Well, sorry to disappoint her, but I'm not." Derek smiled back. "Come on, don't you want to live a little dangerously? And I promise Massie won't find out."

"Uh..." Claire looked past Derek down the hall way. Even though it was more crowded then the Metro, you could clearly see the girl that seemed like she stepped off the cover of _Vogue_ and decided to go to school. The girl whose dark, brown hair was curled and was bouncing with every step she took. The girl whose ankle wrap, stone colored sandals echoed through the hall. The girl who was brave enough to wear that brown, cap-sleeve, squareneck dress in the weather that was way to cold for it to be Spring. And yes...that girl was Massie Block.

"Yeah, I'll go." Claire said fast. Massie was walking towards them. "You should go now before someone chews your head off."

Derek gave a confused look. He looked over his shoulder, and then nodded his head, agreeing with Claire. "I'll call ya' later." He said, walking past Claire, giving her a toothy grin. Claire smiled back and waved.

"Hello." Massie said cooly as she slithered up next to Claire.

"Hi!" Claire said, slipping her huge geometery text book out of her locker. "What's up?"

"I should be asking you that." She switched her gaze towards Derek who stopped to say 'Hi' to Josh, about 35 feet away from the girls. Claire looked over he shoulder at who Massie was looking at and then looked back at her beyond gorgeous friend. "What was that, with _Harrington_?"

Massie only recently developed this habit. There were only so many things you could call your ex without coming off as a total bitch. So, Massie settled on calling him by his last name, but said it dripping with venom.

"Oh," Claire said as if her talk with Derek didn't happen ten seconds ago. "Uh, nothing. He was just like: 'I miss Massie so much, does she miss me?' And, uh, I was like: 'No way! She's so over you, and she's actually super glad it happened, because, uh, your break up was totally, um, the best thing that ever happened to her.'" Claire said slowly, saying whatever good excuse jumped into her mind.

"Really?" Massie asked. Derek actually _regretted _dumping Massie?! Massie realized that she sounded way too excited over what Claire told her. "Well, of course! And good for you! Ten points for your Betaness, but Dyl's still in the lead."

"K," Claire said, shutting her locker and sighing a sigh of relief. "Gotta head off to math!" She said shaking her text book in front of Massie's face. "Later!"

"Yeah, bye."

* * *

**BOCD High**

**Wednsday, April 20th, 2011**

**8:57 AM**

"Hey, Dyl!" Dylan turned around at the sound of her name and saw Josh, Massie's soon-to-be beau heading her way.

"What's up?" Dylan asked as Josh fell into step with her. They were both on their way to Spanish.

"Is your mom okay?" Josh asked, giving Dylan a concerned look. "My mom loves her show, and she told me that your mom hasn't been on this past week."

"Oh, yeah." Dylan said, running her fingers through her red hair she spent an hour and a half straightening since she couldn't go to sleep since the 'Find Out'. "Yeah, she's really sick. Between you and me, I think she's depressed. Like, she gets mad at me and my sisters for, like, the stupidest stuff! And then the next second, she's really happy or she's really sad or something. And then she eats _everything_ in our fridge! Our housekeeper had to go to the supermarket last night for the fifth time since Monday. And then, like, an hour after she eats, she has to go puke! She can't keep _anything_ down Josh!"

"Ewww," Josh laughed. So did Dylan.

"Anyway, I feel really bad too. My sisters won't let my mom go to work in her condition, and her producer called and said ratings are _suffering._ Like, they are litterally swirling around in a beautiful gold toilet." Dylan twirled her index finger in swirly motion indicating the toilet, while Josh laughed.

"Well, actually, Dyl," Josh said as they were about ten steps from their classroom. "My mom acted the same way two years ago."

"Really?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah." Josh sighed. "It was awful. My dad was out every second of the day getting things my mom demanded."

"Wow!" Dylan said surprised. They stopped in front of their classroom door. "So, did you find out what was wrong with her? I mean, if both our moms had the same symptoms, maybe my mom has what your mom had."

"Oh yeah," Josh said twisting the door knob. "But if you mom has what my mom had, I don't think you'll like it."

"Just tell me!"

"Dyl," Josh said opening the door. "My mom was pregnant."

* * *

**BOCD High Cafeteria**

**Wednsday, April 20th, 2011**

**12:00 PM**

Alicia skimmed the cafeteria. She could barely remember the last time she did that. It was in fourth grade...that was the year she met Massie. Alicia had no idea where to sit and Massie invited Alicia to sit with her and Dylan. That's how they met, over a 'lunch date'. Later that year, Kristen was transferred into their school and they formed the Pretty Committee. It was Massie's idea, so she became Alpha at once because of that. And since Alicia 'helped', she became Beta. Then, three years later, Claire came into the picture. She was the first new girl to ever join the Pretty Committee. The first and only, that is. Alicia had fights with the PC before. They seemed like big fights then, but looking back, they're so minor compared to this one. It's like...the fourth grade memories were flushed down the toilet.

In the past, whenever Alicia was temporarily kicked out of the PC, the PC became a thing of the past almost. Alicia would start to hang out with Olivia Ryan and 'The Twenty' became a thing of the present. But that seemed way unlikely to happen now. No matter what Alicia said, Olivia kept thinking that Alicia really did call Olivia a slut. And because of the outburst she and Massie had two days ago, no one really wanted to talk to Alicia. They all began to dislike her since Mr. Mark threatened to take away the dance because Massie totally started the food fight but Alicia got blamed for it. It was _so_ unfair! And the only reason everyone felt so strongly about this dance was because it was litterally the most important dance next to prom. Only junior and seniors can go to prom, and this is the last dance the whole school can go to, so it's a big deal. If it were any other dance, Alicia totally would have been off the hook.

**"Heeey BOCD!" **The gossip Luffely's voice slithered over the PA.

Alicia rolled her eyes at the PA. That bitch totally stole Alicia's job, and Alicia refused to like the mystery chick. Alicia marched through the cafeteria to the food line. Everyone either rolled their eyes at her or flicked her off, but she ignored them all.

**"It's Luffely here, the bearer of bad news, but hey! Someone's gotta do it!**" Luffely continued.

Alicia picked up a tray and followed behind the person in front of her. BOCD had gourmet foods, but each one really wanted to make Alicia puke.

**"I actually have some good news for one person out there. Alicia Rivera."**

Alicia felt all eyes on her.

**"Mr. Mark actually _doesn't _have authority to cancel our dance. So if you want, you guys can all go back to being nice to Miss Rivera."**

Alicia felt like she was being pitied by Luffely.

**"But, then again, our principal might not have liked the food fight either... So maybe our principal would have taken away the dance..."**

Okay, Luffely was _really _not helping Alicia out.

**"Anyway, back on the topic of Alicia... Do you all remember my announcement on Monday?"**

No one answered, but everyone was staring up at the PA speaker box waiting for Luffely to continue.

**"You probably all do. Anyway, I was probably the most pissed at Alicia when our Pretty Committee Alpha revealed that Alicia basically started the food fight. Oh, by the way, Mass. Thanks for that!"**

For some reason everyone clapped for Massie because of that. Ugh. Alicia felt so sick, she probably couldn't eat lunch. But...it wasn't like there was anything there that she was going to eat. The food line was trudging along because of Luffely's announcement, so Alicia wished that Luffely would hurry up with Alicia's bashing so it would actually start moving.

**"But seriously, the Spring Fling is almost as important as Prom and the Dance Committee has spent so much hard work and time on making this one absoulutely perfect and Alicia was basically throwing all that in a toilet and flushing it repeatedly."**

Alicia had never been so mad in her life. It was smart that Luffely kept her identity a secret.

**"So, in lieu of that. I will reveal a very big secret that you will either love...or hate."**

Alicia let out a snort. What could Luffely possibly say that could make Alicia's life even more of hell hole?

**"Alicia cheated on Josh with Chris Plovert."**

"What the fudge?!" Josh yelled at Chris. Only, he didn't say fudge.

"Are you serious?" Dylan yelled at Chris from her spot, in between Massie and Kristen.

"Dude, _how _long have we been friends?!" Josh yelled at Chris over Derek who repeatedly said 'Calm down, man, calm down.' but no one heard him over Josh's yelling. "I _can't _believe you'd screw me over like that!!"

"Actually he did the screwing with Alicia." Kemp Hurley said, the only thing not drowned out by Josh's yelling. The cafeteria erupted in laughter and Josh stormed out of the cafeteria. Dylan marched over to Chris' table.

"Dyl, _don't_ yell at me." Chris said sternly.

"Oh, don't worry about that!!" Dylan screeched as her hand sped across Chris' face three times. She ran out the cafeteria in tears.

**"It seems as if I've caused enough termoil today."** Luffely sighed over the PA system. **"XOXO, Luffely."**

Alicia could fully not eat now. Even if the dance thing blew over she was still royally _screwed._

"Let's go." Claire said. She was the first to get up and run after Dylan and then Kristen followed but she stopped to flick off both Alicia and Chris. But Massie was the one who took her sweet time. She stopped in front of Alicia.

"You must get a kick out of being a bitch." She said.

"I know you do." Alicia said. She couldn't help it. She's wasn't supposed to be on this side. She was supposed to be right next to Massie cursing out the slut that made out with Chris, she wasn't supposed to be the slut!! Tears started to form in Alicia's eyes, and when Massie saw them she smirked and then walked out the cafeteria.

Alicia waited about ten seconds before she ran out the cafeteria too. She was going to the girl's bathroom to have a good cry but she stopped on her way. Down the hall, right where it stopped and split into two more halls going left and right, there were two blondes talking to one brunette. Alicia couldn't hear them, and she could barely see them through the tears in her eyes, but she knew who they were. The two blondes went right and the brunette went left. Why?!

Alicia sniffled away her incoming tears and dried the ones that were already on her face. She sped down the hall, but she was quiet about it, because her first two steps echoed in the hallway. When she got to the split, she first looked right to make sure the coast was clear. She saw no one and assumed Claire and Kristen went down another hallway. She then looked right and saw Massie turn into another hallway about fifty feet from Alicia. That was odd. Alicia knew that Dylan's locker was to the right, and the nearest bathroom was closer to the cafeteria doors. Why didn't Massie go with Claire and Kristen to find Dylan? Alicia took off her DKNY heels and ran through the hall in her stockings, following Massie. And then Alicia suddenly remembered...Josh's locker was to the left. Alicia peered around the corner and saw Josh leaning his back on his locker and Massie leaning her shoulder against the locker next to his.

"I have no idea why I'm so mad over this." Josh breathed looking up at the ceiling.

Why was he talking to Massie? He _never _used to talk to Massie. For the first time in her life, Alicia wished she was invisible so she could get a better view of this. She could only see Massie's back and Josh looking up.

"Well, I do!" Massie said. "Even though you and Alicia broke up, one of your best friend's was the reason for that break up!"

"Still..." Josh said not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"Are you going to go make up with Alicia?" Massie asked, trying not to sound disappointed, but Alicia could tell she was.

Of course he is. He's going to blame this all on Chris and he and Alicia were going to get back together and slowly...everything would be the same way it used to be again.

"Why would I do that," Josh said taking his eyes off the ceiling and looking into Massie's. "When I have you?"

Alicia's eyes could have popped out of her head right about then. Massie had turned and leaned her back against the lockers and Josh stood in front of her. And kissed her. Massie Block was kissing Josh Hotz. Both of Alicia's ex's were kissing!! Whenever Massie and Derek got into a fight, small or big, it would take weeks, almost a month or two, before Massie would let Derek's lips even touch her cheek. And what? After five seconds with Josh, Alicia could tell Massie was already getting tongue!!

Alicia silently walked back to the girl's bathroom near the cafeteria, her heels dangling from her fingers. It was right then and there, she vowed to get revenge.


	12. Babies, Break Ups, & Batman

**My gosh, your comments make me smile! Sorry, I've been real busy these past few days, but don't worry! I'm putting up this story now, and two more tomorrow. So guess what?! Chapter 12: Babies, Break Ups, & Batman.**

**By the way, Dylan's older sisters are completely fictional. I mean in the book she does have sisters but I don't know if they're older than Dylan (They are in the story) and I don't know they're names (I made them up in the story). So if you know more about them then I do, don't hesitate to correct me.**

**(BTW Claire's phone thing happened to me before...)**

**(I don't own Clique. The magnificent Lisi Harrison does.)**

**XOXO,**

**Luffely.**

* * *

**The Westchester Cinema**

**Saturday, April 23rd, 2011**

**6:00 PM**

Claire knew something was wrong with her. Why the _hell_ did she agree on going on a date with Derek?! Better yet, why the _hell_ did she go on a date with Derek to the _same_ movie theater, to the _same _movie, at the _same_ time as her Alpha's date?!

"Would you stop spazzing out?" Derek asked, noticing that Claire was shaking in her Uggs, frantically looking around for Massie. "She's not going to find us, Claire."

"Yeah she is." Claire said, whipping her head around to the front door, thinking it's Massie but really it was a mom and her children. "And she's going to hate me and I'll be the new Alicia."

That was a new term that was developed after lunch on Wednsday. It can be used as 'Don't pull an Alicia', 'Don't be such an Alicia,' 'That's such an Alicia move,' or 'You're totally the new Alicia'.

"No you're not, Claire." Derek said as he pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "Two tickets for Batman, please." He winked at the 15, 16, 17 year old girl behind the counter who turned fire hydrant red.

"Yes, sir." The girl said, taking the twenty out of Derek's hand.

"I am!" Claire said, whipping her head towards the door again, her hair flairing with her. "And then everyone's going to be like: 'Eh my gawd! You totally just pulled a Claire!!'"

"Thanks." He smiled at the girl, who was getting redder by the minute. Derek ignored Claire's last comment, took the tickets, and headed towards the snack counter. Claire smiled at the girl and then followed. She heard the girl mutter: 'That was such an Alicia move!!', even though that wasn't quite true. Alicia never acted like that.

"So here's the plan." Derek said to Claire when she joined him in line. "I already talked to Josh about this and he said he'll get Massie to sit near the front with him. We'll sit in the back. Okay?"

"But what about when we leave?" Claire said. "What if they see us?"

"Then we say we came to spy on them, and we ran into each other and decided to do it together." Derek said as they moved closer to the front of the line.

"Smart." Claire said nodding. She pulled down on her gray poncho. Claire did take precautions in this date however. She wore gray and black to blend in with a dark theater, but she still looked ah-dorable.

"You wanna go get seats?" Derek asked her, handing her her ticket. "That way if Mass comes in she won't see us together, since you seem to have a problem with that."

Claire could tell Derek was joking, since a smile spread over his face when he said it, but Claire still felt really bad. "Don't say that." She said slowly, slipping the ticket out of Derek's open palm. "I wanna be seen with you as much as the next girl! I just don't want to be seen with you with girl who could potientially ruin my life."

Derek laughed. "See you inside. You want anything special?" He said. There was only one more person before him.

"Just coke and popcorn." Claire smiled as she made her way over to the ticket person.

"Alright," Derek said to Claire. As she made her way over to theater 14, she couldn't get the image of Derek's smile, Derek's wink, even Derek's smell (If you can see smell's that is,) out of her mind. It made her really giddy.

* * *

**Marvil Residence**

**Saturday, April 23rd, 2011**

**6:15 PM**

"Hello?" Kristen answered the ringing phone in her friend's pent house. "Chris? Chris who?"

Dylan, who was stuffing her face with chocolate cake, moved to her friend's side and put her ear near the phone.

"You know damn well Chris who, Kristen. Let me talk to Dyl." Chris said rudely.

"I'm sorry." Kristen said slyly over the phone. "Miss Marvil doesn't like talking to cheating jack asses."

Dylan brought her hand to her mouth. "Well, tell Miss Marvil to make an acception, please."

"An acception?" Kristen repeated. "For you? I don't think so."

"Kris, please!!" Chris begged over the phone. "I really need to make things right with Dyl!"

Dylan tried to take the phone away from Kristen, but Kristen started to tickle Dylan. Dylan fell to the floor laughing like a maniac, showing her chocolatey mouth.

"Ewww!!" Kristen said, as she stopped tickling Dylan. "Look, Chris you're begging. In fact, you're pulling an Alicia. So grow a pair, and when you do, maybe Miss Marvil will want to speak to you." Kristen hung the phone up without hearing Chris' response.

"Miss Marvil?" Dylan asked after she swallowed her cake.

"You need to sound more professional!" Kristen said, throwing away the rest of the cake on Dylan's plate.

"Why?" Dylan said. "To the cake, not to the professional thing. Why are you throwing away my cake?!"

"'Cause it's your enemy in this fight with Chris." Kristen said, putting the plate in the kitchen sink made of marble. Where Kristen put the plate, 'MARVIL' was etched in the marble.

"Hey," Dylan's twin older sisters, Dolly and Danielle, walked in through the front doors. Danielle was holding a plastic bag.

"Hey Dani, hey Dolly." Dylan and Kristen said at the same time. 'Apple-C!!' was followed.

"So, Dolly and I were talking and we thought what you said made sense." Danielle said, dropping the plastic bag on the marble counter in the kitchen.

"My gawd, it's fah-reezing outside!!" Dolly said, pulling off her Barney's hooded anorak jacket and dropping it on a white chair by the glass kitchen table.

"Dolly!" Danielle said to her sister sternly. "Focus."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatevah." Dolly said, tightening her ponytail. If Dylan could pick anything she envied about her older sisters, it would be their hair. Dylan is the only one in her family who had the freaky, frizzy hair, that never agreed with her. Her sisters and her mother have the hair of goddess'...long and pretty...perfectly straight (Like Danielle's), perfectly curly (like Dolly's) or perfectly wavy (like Merri-Lee's.). Dylan got the perfectly outragious hair.

"So, we went and got ten pregnancy tests for Mom." Danielle continued.

"Oh, great." Dylan said.

"Oh, and since Mom's been even more spazz-tastic since Wednsday..." Dolly said, tapping her new French manicure against the marble counter. "Dani and I thought you'd give them to Mom."

"Me?!" Dylan screeched. "Why me?!"

"Well you're the youngest--" Danielle explained.

"So far." Dolly cut in.

"And you're the prettiest--" Danielle continued.

"Next to me." Dolly interrupted, smiling.

"We love you--" Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Not as much as me." Dolly had pulled out her compact by now, admiring every inch of her face.

"And we'll pay you thirty dollars." Danielle finished, as mad at Dolly as Dylan was at her sisters for making her do this.

"_She'll_ pay you thirty dollars." Dolly snapped her compact shut, and smilied at her baby sister.

"No!" Dylan said.

"Dylan, stop being such an Alicia!" Dolly whined.

"Dylan, it's thrity dollars!" Kristen stepped in. The Marvil children had forgotten she was there for a second. "I'll do it with you."

"Fabulous!!" Dolly and Danielle said at the same time. "Good luck!" Then the two ran back out the front door.

Dylan sighed. Kristen grabbed the plastice bag of pregnancy tests and the two linked arms up to her mother's bedroom.

* * *

**The Westchester Cinema**

**Saturday, April 23rd, 2011**

**6:55 PM**

Claire was in Heaven. Massie hadn't noticed Derek and her sitting 30 seats behind her. Derek had put his arm around Claire and Claire was leaning on Derek's shoulder. Heath Ledger could not have done a better movie, and everything was pure bliss. Except for one thing...

You know how in the beginning of the movie, some major phone company plays a commerical and then says '(Insert phone company here) asks you to please silent your phone.'? Well, Claire ignored this message because her phone is almost always on vibrate.

Unfortunatley, Claire forgot that Dylan and her brother Todd had put tons of ringtones on Claire's phone and customized each one to a certain person on Claire's contact list. They put the volume on full so they could hear each song perfectly.

Which is why Claire was surprised to hear her phone shouting Kellis' one hit wonder:...Milkshake.

_MY MILKSHAKES BRING ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD,_

_AND THEY'RE, LIKE, 'IT'S BETTA THEN YOURS'._

_DAMN RIGHT! IT'S BETTA THEN YOURS._

_I COULD TEACH YOU, BUT I'D HAVE TO CHARGE--_

Claire dashed out the theater, leaving Derek silently cracking up and the whole movie theater giving them dirty stares.

"WHAT?!" Claire hissed into her phone when she was a safe distance away from the doors.

"CLAIRE!!" Dylan cried into the phone.

"WHAT, WHAT, WHAT?!" Claire hissed-yelled.

"MY MOM'S PREGNANT!!" Dylan cried.

"What?" Claire said more calmly now.

"S-See, I was talking t-to J-Josh on the way to Sp-Spanish class and h-he guessed that the r-reason my mom's been a-acting weird is c-cause she's p-pregnant!!"

"Uh-huh..." Claire said.

"A-and I told m-my sisters, and th-they got p-pregnancy tests and I g-gave 'em to m-my mom and s-seven of the them were positive!!" Dylan cried.

"How many did you sisters get?" Claire asked.

"TEN!!" Dylan wailed.

"Kuh-laire?" Claire heard a familiar voice. She turned around and saw her friend tapping her foot.

"Hey, Massie!" Claire said, the phone still to her ear.

"Don't tell Massie!" Dylan said into Claire's ear. "She's on the date with Josh and she'll get so mad if something more important comes up."

"What are you doing here?!" Massie demanded.

"Uh..I came to see the movie?" Claire asked. Massie gave her famous Stop-bullshitting-and-tell-me-the-truth look.

"DON'T TELL HER!!" Dylan said again.

"I came to spy on your date with Josh!" Claire said.

"Why?!" Massie asked. "You know I'm going to give you full deets later."

"Yeah..." Claire said slowly.

"I MEAN IT CLAIRE!! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU TELL HER." Dylan hissed.

"Thanks though!" Massie said, growing a smile. "For caring about me! You get thirty more points! You're a head of Dyl!"

"YOU BITCH!!" Dylan said, jokingly. "I would have rather you told her!!"

"I'll let you get back to your phone call, but don't go back okay?" Massie said, more seriously. "Just leave me to it."

"Uh..."

"Bye!" Massie waved, and walked away. What was Claire going to tell Derek if she couldn't go back to tell him the news?

"Dylan...I gotta go..." Claire said slowly.

"Yeah... go get your ass over here!!" Dylan said. "Please? I need you and Kristen to tell me that I'll still be a better kid then my new sibling!!"

"I'll have to see, Dyl." Claire said. "Bye."

"Hi," Derek, emerged from no where.

"Oh, hey." Claire said, snapping her phone shut.

"Come on, let's go back." Derek said, stuffing his thumbs into his pockets and tilting his head back to where the movie was playing.

"Massie doesn't want me to go back." Claire said slowly.

"So?" Derek asked. "If she sees you again, tell her you wanted to finish the movie."

"Uh.." Claire looked that the floor.

"You know Claire," Derek grabbed Claire's hand gently and pulled her towards the movie. "A lot of people are going to walk all over you if you keep listening to them. And by 'a lot of people', I mean Massie."

Claire laughed.

"And I said it, before so I'll say it again," Derek said as they stopped in front of the door to their movie. "Don't you want to live a little dangerously?"

Claire nodded and the two made their way back to their seats. Little did Claire know, pulling a big one over Massie, _is _living dangerously.


	13. Rich Ass' & Illegitimate Babies, OMFG

**Ah, this chapter seems really weak. I needed some sort of build up for the next one, and this build up could have been better.**

**OH well...bare with me!!**

**Here's Chapter 13: Rich-Asses and Illegitimate Babies, OMFG**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Clique.)**

**XOXO, Luffely**

* * *

**The Gregory Estate**

**Sunday, April 24th, 2011**

**9:00 AM**

"Later Mom!!" Kristen yelled, as she raced down the massive swirly stairs in the mansion that could put Alicia's and Massie's home to shame. Kristen never thought she'd think this, but she actually wished she didn't have a lot of money. Of course when Kris found out that her parents hit the lotto and then made more money investing it, Kristen was probably the happiest girl in the world. And Kristen _was_ going to tell her friends. She was! The night of the 'Find Out' Kristen was going to tell Massie and the rest of PC that she was uber rich...but when Massie looked at Kris' clothes, she gave this disgusted look. That didn't really mean anything, Massie gives disgusted looks all the time. But for some reason, it made Kristen think what if Massie won't like it if she found out Kristen was rich. So she never told...

"Kristen!" Her mother yelled from wherever she was in the house. "Wait!!"

"Mom, I need to go to Dylan's!!" Kristen yelled, opening her front door.

"We need to go over your birthday plans!" Mrs. Gregory revealed herself, as she walked out the kitchen.

"What's there to talk about?" Kristen asked. "We're just doing the regular."

"What?!" Her mother asked astonished. "Honey, it's your _Sweet Sixteen_! This has to be super special! And we actually have to money to do something super special now."

"I don't want anything super special." Kristen adjusted her blue PacSun back pack. Her aunt had given that to her, and it held three different outfits her mother would _not_ approve of. "Bye!"

"Kristen!!" Kristen shut the door and pretended not to hear her mom. She picked up her bike that was scattered across her front lawn and walked it until she was five houses down. Then she slipped her 17th century off, revealing her baby blue short shorts, and stuffed it into her back pack. Kristen hopped onto her bike and peddled as fast as she could to Dylan's house, the entire way thinking of how many secrets she kept from her loved ones.

* * *

**The Marvil Residence**

**Sunday, April 24th, 2011**

**9:45 AM**

"What'd the doctor say, Mum?" Danielle asked, as her mother walked through the front door of their pent house.

"No 'hi'?" Merri-Lee asked, throwing her purse on the kitchen counter. "'How are you'?"

"Hi, Miss Marvil!" Claire said sweetly from her spot next to Dylan at the kitchen table.

"Hi, Mom." Dylan smiled at her mother.

"Hello, Claire, Dylan." Miss Marvil smiled at her. Then she looked back at her twins--Danielle at the kitchen sink, washing dishes and Dolly sitting on the counter chewing gum and reading Us Weekly--and glared. "Why can't you two be more like Claire? Or your sister?"

"Duh, Ma!" Dolly said rolling her eyes. "Kuh-laire's _blonde_," Dolly twisted her finger around one of her red ringlets. "And Dyl's, like, ten. Dani and I are in _college_."

"Um...Dolly?" Claire asked, looking up from the geometery text book she and Dylan were sharing. "I think Miss Marvil meant figuratively."

"And I'm sixteen, stupid!" Dylan yelled at her sister, who just waved her hand at the two girls.

"Anyway," Miss Marvil raised her voice, so order would remain in her kitchen. "Doctor Asdumb--"

"ASDUMB?" Dolly and Dylan yelled together.

"Yes..." Miss Marvil looked at her daughters strangely.

"Asdumb?" Dolly repeated. "Like dumb as--"

"Dolly, you have split ends." Danielle said, quickly.

"NO!!" Dolly jumped off the counter and ran to her purse on the stairs, fiddling around, looking for her compact.

"Anyway," Miss Marvil rolled her eyes. "The doctor said that I'm entering my third month."

"Really?" Danielle turned away from the sink and looked at her mom. "You don't look like it."

"Aww!" Miss Marvil gushed. "Thank you Danielle!"

"Dani, you liar!" Dolly yelled as she stared at herself in the mirror. "My hair is _flawless_."

"Whatever." Danielle ignored her sister. "What else did Doctor Asdumb--"

"Asdumb..." Dylan snickered to Claire, both trying to hide their laughter.

"What _else_ did the doctor say?" Danielle continued, wondering why she felt like the only mature one in the room.

"She said I could continue on the show, which is good, because Ralph, my producer, thinks that if I don't return soon, the show will have to be cancelled. Calaghery just _can't_ do the show by herself." Merri-Lee sighed.

"Well, everyone tunes in to see you." Dolly said, tearing herself away from her compact.

"That's true, Miss Marvil." Claire piped up. "My mom never says bad stuff about anything, but yesterday she said that show just _sucks _without you."

"Aww!!" Merri-Lee gushed again. "I should send you guys a muffin basket."

"Uh..." Claire looked at Dylan who just gave Claire a look that said 'Run with it'. "Thank...you?"

"No problem!" Merri-Lee dashed up the stairs to her room.

"Wow!" Claire said, as she and Dylan stood up and made their way over to the fridge.

"Wow, what?" Dylan asked, as she threw the fridge door open.

"It's just your mom is amazing!" Claire said. "She has a top rated show, well not now, but you know what I mean, and she has three kids and a fourth coming!"

"I'm going to be just like mom!" Dolly said suddenly. "You know, all successful and stuff."

"That requires work you know..." Danielle said slowly to her sister.

"Not if I marry someone rich." Dolly said. "I can be successful by looking _rich_."

"That's the stupidest thing that's ever left your mouth." Danielle rolled her eyes.

"No it's not!" Dolly yelled. "Pamela Anderson gets a fortune for looking rich!"

"Have you _seen_ Pamela Anderson!?" Danielle yelled back.

"Whoa!!" Dylan yelled. Her sisters and Claire looked at her. "Rewind, Dolly."

"Pamela looks rich?" Dolly asked.

"No, before that." Dylan said looking straight in her sister's eyes.

"I'm gonna be rich?" Dolly asked again.

"You're going to be rich by _marrying_ someone rich." Dylan said slowly.

"So...?" Dolly and Danielle asked together.

"Mom's _pregnant_!!" Dylan yelled.

"Yeah, we know, Dilly!" Dolly said to her sister. "Where have _you_ been?"

"No, Dolly!!" Dylan yelled loudly at her sister, then looked at the stairs and lowered her voice into a whisper. "To _get_ pregnant you have to do _something_ with _someone_!!"

"Yeah," Dolly broke into a whisper too. "It's called _sex_."

"Dolly, you're an idiot." Danielle said. "Dylan's saying that Mum had sex with someone to get pregnant. And we don't know _who_."


	14. Operation Alicia

**Hi!! Your comments are really, really sweet!! Like, seriously, I'm smiling to my ears when I read them. (I'm an easy person to please, lol) Anyway, I think after this chapter there will only be a couple more left... But that's in the future!! We'll stay in the present now!! **

**As you probably realized, I'm not that big of an Alicia fan. She ah-nnoys me half the time with her devious mind. But sadly, as I re-read some parts in the books, I feel like she and I could be besties. lol. Anyway, I think Alicia gets really devious in this chapter. **

**So, here it goes, Chapter 14: Operation Alicia.**

**Also, the stuff with Dylan's dad, I made up, since it's unclear in the actual books about her father. If you know better then me, please tell me!**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique series.)**

**XOXO, Luffely**

* * *

**The Marvil Residence**

**Sunday, April 24th, 2011**

**10:00 AM**

Kristen arrived at the Marvil Residence to find the Marvil children barking at their father over the phone. Kristen let herself in and plopped herself down next to Claire, who was at the kitchen table with Us Weekly and her geometery textbook.

"Um...?" That was all Kristen could muster at first as she eyed the Marvil children.

"They've been doing that for a while," Claire explained. "I've been trying to entertain myself."

"How?" Kristen asked, even though she fully did not care.

"I'm using geometery to figure out Brad Pitt's pants size." Claire said as she shifted her eyes between Us and the textbook.

Kristen didn't even think Claire realized how _weird _that sounded.

"Why are they mad at their dad?" Kristen asked. "You know, besides the obvious."

The obvious being that Mr. Marvil 'ran away'. He started a buisness, and it was a secret from his family. This buisness being...a stip club. It got pretty famous...so famous that several magazines and newspapers and T.V. shows wanted to run stories about him and the club. And the way Miss Marvil and the Marvil children found out, was by Ralph, the producer of The Daily Grind, who wanted Merri-Lee to talk about it on her show. Like hell. Mr. Marvil flew from the coop as fast as he could, and Merri-Lee divorced him so bad, that she basically got everything. Last the public heard of him was that he was on some private island. That was partially true--he was on his own private island, with his new beau, Danny. Mr. Marvil had come out of the closet. Anyway, that's besides the point. Merri-Lee 'forgave' him, but she and the kids haven't seen Mr. Marvil since that incident ten years ago.

"Dylan realized that in order to get pregnant you have to have unprotected sex with someone." Claire explained, putting her ruler up near Brad's hem line. "Or get a sperm doaner, but that's unlikely in this case."

"Really?" Kristen asked sarcastically. "I had no friggin' idea."

"So they're trying to figure out if their parents had a one night stand recently." Claire continued.

"But, Mr. Marvil's been on the island since '01." Kristen said slowly. "Why would he suddenly come back for a one night stand?"

"The questions _how_ can he suddenly come back with the press not having a field day." Claire corrected.

"Dad, we're going to ask this _one_ last time," Dolly breathed, her voice very high. "When was the last time you had sex with Mom?"

"When I put your sister in her uterus." Mr. Marvil said rudely back.

"DAD!!" Danielle, Dolly and Dylan shrieked.

"Why are you asking me this?" He continued.

"Mom's preggers!!" Dylan cried.

"Dylan, is it possible you could use a less scientific term?" Danielle yelled at her sister.

"Mom got knocked up!!" Dylan cried over the phone.

"Apparently," Mr. Marvil and Danielle said slowly at the same time.

"I didn't even know she was dating anyone!" Dolly said. "She the flipping host of The Daily Grind, everyone would know if she was dating someone!!"

"Oh my god..." Dylan said mortified. "This is _actually _happening."

"Here's a thought..." Mr. Marvil said. "Why don't you ask your mother who 'knocked her up'?" The girls could tell Mr. Marvil was using air quotes, which was an ah-nnoying habit he had.

"The direct approach." Dolly said, looking at her sisters. "That's tough, but wise."

"Uh huh..." Mr. Marvil said.

"We'll try it." Dolly said. "I'll do all the talking."

"And knowing how big your vocabulary is, that could take forever!" Danielle said sarcastically. "Bye, Dad."

"See ya." Dylan and Dolly say at the same time.

Before Mr. Marvil could respond, the girls hung up. Dolly and Danielle first ran up the stairs, but stopped when the doorbell rang.

"Hey, Dilly," Dolly said. "Go get that, and we'll meet you upstairs!"

"Alright," Dylan rolled her eyes and reluctantly made her way over to the door. Claire and Kristen got up and followed her.

Dylan turned the door knob and her eyes got huge when she saw who was on the other side of it.

"What the _hell_ do _you_ want?" Kristen asked icily.

* * *

**The Marvil Residence**

**Sunday, April 24th, 2011**

**10:25 AM**

Alicia smiled at her former friends. She thought this plan out so hard she thought her brain was going to bust. Everything was going to be perfect. "I just thought we could all chat." She said as she brushed past Dylan, in between Claire and Kristen.

"Alicia, get the hell out of my house!" Dylan said.

"Come on, Dyl!" Alicia said as she made her way over to Dylan's fridge. "Don't be a bitch. Show some hospitality."

"I'll show some hospitality to your ass." Dylan said rudely.

"Dylan that sounds disgusting." Alicia rolled her eyes, as she looked at everything in the fridge. Not wanting to eat or drink anything, she closed the door and pulled down her red, Ralph Lauren V-Neck.

"Again," Kristen said. "What do you want?"

"Is Massie here?" Alicie changed the subject, looking around Dylan's perfectly clean pent house.

"No," Claire answered in a mousy tone.

"Goody!" Alicia clapped her hands. "Now we can cut to the chase."

"What chase?" Dylan asked stepping forward towards Alicia. "There is no chase."

"Of course there is." Alicia smiled. "I have a propostition to make with all of you."

"What?" Kristen asked, really wanting to speed this converstaion up.

"I just want all of you to be my friends again." Alicia gave a sweet smile.

Unfortunatley, Claire, Dylan and Kristen knew this smile. Alicia gave her sweet, innocent smile when she was up to something.

"Why?" Claire asked, still in her mousy tone.

"Why?" Alicia repeated. "Well, I realized something. We all have something in common."

"What's that?" Kristen asked. "Because we're not sluts, Dylan and I are only bitches _some _of the time, Claire's so sweet it could kill someone,"

"Thank...you?" Claire asked.

"We have _nothing _in common." Kristen concluded.

"Wrong," Alicia sat down at the kitchen table, crossed her legs and faced the three girls standing near the door. "We all want the approval of the person who holds our social status's by a single thread."

Kristen had nothing to say to retort back. Dylan stared back at Alicia who was smirking. And Claire bit her thumb nail. Operation Alicia was going according to plan.

"Another thing we have in common," Alicia continued. "We all have a secret that we know Massie won't apporve of. Unfortunatley, mine was already let out."

"I...I don't have a secret!" Dylan blurted out. Kristen and Claire remained silent.

"Oh?" Alicia asked. "I'm not so sure about that. Your mom is having an illegitimate child, Dyl. I think that's a big secret. And think about it. When Mass finds out, she'll think your mothers rep is ruined and won't want anything to do with you."

Dylan was silent at first. She looked like she was holding back tears. "Th...that's not true..." She stuttered.

"Sure," Alicia smiled. "Hold onto that fantasy."

A tear escaped down Dylan cheek. She was letting Alicia get to her. She knew what she said wasn't true...but she let Alicia get to her.

"And Kris," Alicia said. "What about you?"

"Wh...what about m...me?" She asked.

"Well, when Massie finds out your effing richer than her, and she's been loaning you money for the mall and stuff, don't think she'll be a little bit more then peeved?"

"I'm going to pay her back!" Kristen yelled. It was her turn to start tearing.

"You're rich?" Claire asked.

"Oh yeah!" Alicia answered, uncrossing her legs and standing up. She placed her hands on her hips. "Richer then all of us!"

"I'm going to pay her back." Kristen repeated.

"Well, sure." Alicia said. "But you know Mass. She hates people for having something she doesn't. Like, I had Josh, and she gets him the second after we break up."

"Before," Claire whispered, but Alicia didn't hear her.

"Just like Dyl, I think you'll be thrown to the side." Alicia looked at her French manicure. "Just like last season's Dolce and Gabana."

Kristen wiped a tear away.

"Oh and Claire!" Alicia said brightly as she moved closer to the girls. "Oh, Massie'll probably be maddest at you. Going after her ex and all."

Claire said nothing, chomping away on her thumbnail.

"Now that's _un-forgiveable_." Alicia continued.

Alicia smiled when none of them said anything. She won.

"But don't worry." Alicia said. "It's not like she's going to find out!"

"You're blackmailing us." Dylan whispered.

"Don't call it blackmail!" Alicia said. "Use a pretty word."

"What are you going to do?" Claire asked.

"It's what _we're _going to do." Alicia moved closer. "We're going to get back at her before she can get back at us. We're going to win."

No one said anything.

Alicia smiled again.

She finally realized why Massie guarded her Alpha role with her life.

It's so much fun having everyone under your control.

* * *

**Waaaaa!! I feel so bad for Claire, Dylan and Kris!! Where's Super Massie when you need her?! Sound the alarm!! Someone needs to take down the evil Alicia!!**

**And maybe that'll happen in Chapter 15: More Secrets, More Whispers, More Revenge.**

**(Sniffle) XOXO, Luffely**


	15. More Secrets, More Whispers More Revenge

**Hii!! ZOMG! Chapter FIFTEEN. Yayzers! **

**OMG!! I feel like these past few chapters are really bad!! ACK!!**

**BTW: I might accidentally shift from past tense (where this story is orginally written in.) and present tense. I have this other story i'm being forced to write and it's in present tense and this is just confuzzling me!! lol.**

**BTW2: I'm going to NEW MEXICO tomorrow, so if there aren't any new chapters I HAVE AN EXCUSE!! lol.**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own the clique series.)**

**XOXO, Luffely.**

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**Monday, April 24th, 2011**

**7:20 AM**

_Please enjoy the music while your party is reached._

_'But I ain't complain'_

_We all wanna be famous,_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say!_

_You know what it's like to be nameless,_

_want them to know what your name is._

_'Cause see when I was younger I would say:_

_WHEN I GROW UP, I WANNA BE FAMOUS,_

_I WANNA BE A STAR, I WANNA BE IN MOVIES._

_WHEN I GROW UP, I WANNA SEE THE WORLD,_

_DRIVE NICE CARS, I WANNA HAVE GROUPIES...'_

_"Hey, it's Dylan. I'm not here right now, and if you don't know what to do after the beep, you need help. Ta-ta!"_

That was the seventh time Massie called Dylan. She had called Kristen seven times before Dylan. And she called Claire ten times before Kristen. Massie _never_ called them that much. So, she concluded that something was up.

"Um, hey Dyl. When you get this message, you need to call me back, K?" Massie said into her phone. "I mean it," She sang before she snapped her phone shut.

"Hi, Massie!" Kendra smiled as she let herself into Massie's room. The walls were back to a freesia purple color but the rest of her room was changed after her mother stripped it bare. She got a new, white, corner desk, a circular bed, (Who knew they even made those?!) and a whole new wardrobe. (Kendra's apology present. So, room-wise, her life was sorta normal again.

"Hey, Mom," Massie said, throwing her phone on her bed and tightening her robe.

"Couldn't get the girls?" Kendra asked, looking at Massie's phone.

"No, I could." Massie lied. "They just can't carpool."

"Oh," Kendra said, her smile faded a bit. "Too bad, I haven't seen them in a while,"

"I guess," Massie said, wanting her mother to just leave her alone.

"Well, say 'hi' to them at school for me." Kendra gave Massie a smile before shutting the door behind her.

"Mom's right," Massie said aloud to herself, as she walked inside her bathroom. "Too bad she hasn't seen them in a while. Too bad..."

* * *

**BOCD High Cafeteria**

**Monday, April 24th, 2011**

**8:50 AM**

"She called me seven times, Claire." Dylan whimpered to her blonde friend. "SEVEN. She's _never_ called me seven times before!"

"She called me ten times." Claire confessed, stuffing her backpack into her locker, even though she knew she was going to have to take it out in five minutes.

"I mean...I guess Alicia's right a little bit. Massie will be super pissed at us for keeping secrets from her. She hates being out of the loop and stuff...but do you honestly think she'll stop hanging out with us?" Dylan asked, looking like she was about to cry. She hugged her Spanish book.

"I don't know..." Claire said taking her back pack out of her locker. "I mean, she can't hate you because your mom's pregnant. That's not like her. But I'm dating Derek. She'll probably be pissed off over that. And Kristen's a gazillionaire! Massie'll get jealous over that. But Massie can't get mad at you unless your mom's pregnant with her dad's kid..."

Dylan's eyes litterally shot out of her eyes like a bazooka.

"I'm _kidding_ Dylan!" Claire said, pulling out her French textbook.

"How do you know?!" Dylan yelled. "My mom has always said how handsome Mr. Block his even though he's _balding_!!"

"I doubt it," Claire rolled her eyes.

"Hi," Kristen smiled as she walked up to Claire and Dylan.

"Hi," Claire smiled back.

"Kristen!" Dylan cried. "My mom's having Massie's _brother_!!"

"WHAT?!" Kristen screeched.

"She's not having Massie's brother," Claire rolled her eyes.

"No, she's having a _boy_?!" Kristen said. "The way her luck's been going, I thought for sure she was having a girl!!"

"KRISTEN!!" Dylan yelled tears straming down her eyes.

"I'm _kidding_, Dyl!!" Kristen said patting her shoulder. "Your mom couldn't be having Mr. Block's kid. _Don't_ worry."

"Okay," Dylan said exhaling and inhaling.

"Speaking of," Kristen turned around and pointed her finger towards the front offices. "Your mom's here."

"What?"Dylan asked. "She didn't even take me to school..." Dylan took off down the hall and Claire and Kristen followed.

"It was nice talking to you, Miss Marvil!" Alicia laughed as she stepped out of the office. "Oh, hey, ladies!"

"Alicia..." Dylan breathed.

"So you know how you think your mom's pregnancy isn't a big enough deal for Mass to cast you aside?" Alicia asked. Claire and Kristen rolled their eyes behind Dylan, who seemed like she was about to start crying again. "Well, I have that reason."

"What?" Dylan asked.

Alicia pointed toward the Assitant Principal's office. "Go listen in," She smiled and clapped her way down the hall in her BCBG white leather pumps.

"What do you think she means by that?" Dylan asked Claire and Kristen, who shrugged. They all walked in the front office towards Mr. Mark's office. The door was cracked ajar, and the school secretary was no where to be seen. They peeked inside and saw Mr. Mark sitting on the edge of his desk, and Miss Marvil sitting in 'The Chair of Doom'. (After six freshmen and three juniors got sent to Mr. Marks room and each of them got suspended, the chair deserved it's own name.)

"What brings you here?" Mr. Mark smiled.

"Oh, nothing really important." Merri-Lee said to a golden statue behind Mr. Mark's desk.

"He's _sooo_ hot!!" Dylan whispered.

"It's just," Merri-Lee continued. "I have no idea how to tell Dylan and the twins about..."

"About what?" Mr. Mark asked after Merri-Lee paused.

She looked up at Mr. Mark from 'The Chair of Doom', and a tear slid down her cheek.

"I have no idea how to tell Dylan I'm having your baby."

"Oh my god..." Kristen whispered.

"Claire..." Dylan said slowly.

"...Yeah?" Claire whispered back.

"Please tell me I didn't hear what I just heard. Please tell me you heard something different."

Mr. Mark's eyes got as big as Dylan's did a few moments earlier.

"Uh," Claire started, not taking her eyes off Mr. Mark and Merri-Lee. "It could be worse, Dyl..."

"How the hell could there be anything worse then this?!" Dylan tried to whisper, but it didn't come out that way.

"She could be giving this speech to Mr. Block..." Kristen suggested.

And Dylan burst into tears all over again.

* * *

**BOCD High Cafeteria**

**Monday, April 24th, 2011**

**12:05**

"Get up," Massie hissed, her hands perched on her hips.

"Why?" Alicia asked innocently, biting a strawberry.

"Uh, that's _my_ seat." Massie crossed her arms over her chest, staring intently at Alicia. "And last time I checked you're not allowed to sit with us,"

"First, I don't see your name anywhere on this seat," Alicia smiled. "And second, is the fact I'm not allowed to sit here _your_ decision or" Alicia gestured at Kristen, Claire and Dylan who were silently nibbling on their foods. "_Your_ descision?"

"My name doesn't have to be on that seat for you to know it's _my _seat," Massie rolled her eyes. "And it was _our_ decision that we don't want you to sit with us. So get up, and leave."

"Really?" Alicia looked at the three other girls. "So, you guys don't want me to sit with you?"

Kristen and Claire looked at their bowls of salads and Dylan looked anywhere but Massie.

"Excuse me?" Alicia said. "Can you guys not hear? I said: do you guys want me to sit here?"

"Yes," Claire whispered.

"What?" Massie asked.

"Yeah, repeat that Claire." Alicia smiled.

"Yes, we want Alicia to sit here," Claire rolled her eyes.

"And do you want Massie to sit here?" Alicia asked. "Better yet, do you even want her in the Pretty Committee?"

"Alicia, stop." Kristen said. "Just stop."

"Answer the question, before Massie finds out," Alicia whispered.

"Before Massie finds out what?" Massie asked. "What the hell's going on."

"Mass," Alicia stood up. "The girls and I were talking. We don't think you're fit to be Alpha material."

Most of the cafteria had stopped doing whatever they had been doing to watch the PC.

"What do you mean _I'm_ not fit to be Alpha material?" Massie laughed.

"I mean exactly what I said." Alicia said. "We think someone like me would be more appropriate."

"Really?" Massie glared into Alicia's dark eyes.

"Really," Alicia smiled. "Which means you have to pass over all of your Alpha related things to me. Such as your future plans, your ideas, the boyfriend you stole from me..."

"Stole?!" Massie repeated.

Now, everyone, even the teachers supervising, was watching the PC. Everyone seemed so...intrigued with this fight.

"Yes, stole." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let's get that straight." Massie laughed. "He _broke up_ with you. After that, he's free to date whomever he likes, and he happens to like me."

"No, Josh only _thought_ he broke up with me," Alicia 'corrected'. "He was just mad and said some things he didn't mean,"

Josh snorted from his spot in between Derek and Kemp.

"But then _you_ had to step in and make him change his mind." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Alicia, shut up," Kristen said.

"No, _you_ shut up, Kris," Alicia said sternly. "Or else,"

"Or else _what_?!" Claire yelled. Which surprised Massie, Alicia and the rest of the PC and the cafeteria since Claire almost never yells. "You can tell Massie whatever, but the secpond you do, you have no control over us!"

"What?" Massie and Alicia asked at the same time.

"Okay, Massie?" Claire looked at Massie and pointed to Derek, who was a few tables over. "Derek and I have been dating since you and Josh went to that movie."

"What?" Massie repeated.

"Yeah," Claire explained. "And he and I have been together since then, and we're doing great."

"Oh my god," Massie breathed.

"And I know friends aren't supposed to date friends' exes, but I _really_ like Derek." Claire smiled.

"Oh my god," Massie repeated.

"And Alicia," Claire turned to Alicia. "You have nothing on me now. _Au revoir," _

And Claire sauntered out of the cafeteria.

"_That_ was totally out of character..." Josh laughed in the silent cafeteria.

"Yes, it was," Derek smiled. "I love it." He said as he slowly walked out of the cafeteria after Claire.

_What the hell's going on_?! Massie screamed in her head. Everything happened so fast that all she could do was stand there dumb-founded like the rest of the cafeteria.


	16. RECAP

**Hey people! Sorry, I've been on VACATION so i haven't updated, BUT i found out i have net access here in New Mexico. So here's Chapter...16 i think...RECAP.**

**HOPE U ENJOI!!**

**XOXO, Luffely**

**

* * *

**

**The Block Estate**

**Wednsday, April 26th, 2011**

**7:30 PM**

_By definition, ALPHA means: A. (esp. of animals) having the highest rank of its sex in a dominace hierachy; or B. being the most prominent, talented or aggressive person in a group._

Massie tapped her finger against her keyboard on her MacBook Air. _Most prominent, talented, or aggressive person in a group_..._highest rank of its sex_...

Massie thought of her life if she were a wolf. She'd be the top bitch in the herd or pack or whatever its called. Alicia wouldn't _dare_ blackmail her herd. Or pack.

Massie sighed as she stood up from her desk chair and dropped herself on her bed. She closed her eyes and thought of lunch time, two days earlier. After Claire basically yelled at Massie that she was dating Derek and that Massie should be okay with it, Claire broke down crying, apologizing to Massie for what she had said.

_That_ seemed more like Claire.

Not the girl who actually stood up for herself.

But Massie did like the fact the Claire basically told the entire school she'd rather have Massie boss her around then Alicia.

And later that same day, Kirsten told Massie how rich she was.

Massie understood how she could be remotley pissed off at Claire, she _is _dating her ex afterall.

But over the fact that Kirsten's _rich_? How can you get mad over something like that?

Well, yeah, Massie is a bit jealous that Kristen can get that new Burberry Ledstone Trench coat that looked UBER cute on Massie, but whatever.

That coat would be out of style tomorrow, anyway.

And then, yesterday, Dylan broke down crying about how her mom is giving birth to Mr. Mark's kid.

Yeah, that through Massie off a bit, but so what if Merri-Lee was having an illegitimate child?

It's none of Massie's buisness.

Massie rolled herself over on her stomach and rested her head on her hand and had her elbow perched on her pillow.

Was Massie losing her mojo?

Her girls were all keeping secrets from her...Alicia suddenly thinks she better then Massie...Even Bean completely ignored her this week.

Massie shook her head and laughed.

Puh-leeze. Her girls came crying back, Alicia's been very quiet since she's a friendless LBR now and Bean...

It's probably Bean's time of the month or something.

Massie pushed herself off her bed and walked towards her ginormous closet. Saturday's the Alice in Wonderland Spring Fling Dance and she had to choose from 25 different dresses to wear!

Massie growled to herself. This would go _a lot_ easier if Josh had told her what he was going wear so that they could match, but _noooooo_. Josh had _'plenty'_ of time to pick out his tux the day _before the freaking dance. _

Seriously, who picks out their outfit the day _before_ one of the most important nights of your life?

* * *

**The Rivera Estate**

**Wednsday, April 26th, 2011**

**7:35 PM**

Alicia took her spot in front of her vanity mirror. She hadn't done this in years, but it was time for her to bring back some old habits.

_"Hello, Westchester! This is Alicia Rivera reporting to you live from The Rivera Estate."_ Alicia said slowly into her hairbrush as she smiled at her reflection_. "Now, we're going to do something new here at the Rivera News Station. I'm actually going to report the weather. Today was mild day, as was yesterday. No big storms and unexpected threats like Monday. The rest of the week seems pretty clear too, if Hurricane Pretty Committee can stay in their place. Oh, but it seems like there will be a small storm on Saturday. It seems as if it might ruin BOCD High's lovely Spring Fling. And if it doesn't ruin that...well it'll certainly ruin Massie Block's after party. And we'll call this storm...Hurrican Alicia Strikes Back_."

Alicia smiled at herself in the mirror.

_"I love my job_!" She said excitedly_. "This has been Alicia Rivera reporting live from The Rivera Estate, saying: I heart you! Bye_," Alicia winked at herself.

_Get ready to get bitten in the ass, Massie_.

* * *

**ZOMG?! What does this mean?! Well, you'll have to find out in the next chapter of Secrets, Whispers, Revenge. **

**Chapter 17: There's Only One Way To Crash a Party**


	17. There's Only 1 Way To Crash a Party pt 1

**HALLO!! Chapter 17 is here!!**

**I believe Chapter 20 will be the end of this series, sadly.**

**BUT that is until later. **

**BTW I'm not a doctor, so i don't know if the baby info given in this chapter is true.**

**Chapter 17: There's Only One Way To Crash A Party**

* * *

**BOCD HIGH**

**Friday, April 28th, 2011**

**3:15 PM**

"I need to get _what_ for your party?" Josh asked, looking disbelieved at his new girlfriend.

"Josh, this is one of the many things that comes along with being the beau of Massie Block," Dylan explained, tapping her clipboard with her pen. "She's popular, and throwing the most amazing after-dance-parties is apart of the package."

"You should understand that," Claire laughed.

"I do," Josh explained. "Well...not really, but, seriously, Mass...flame throwers?"

"My party has to be super hot, Josh!" Massie defended herself.

"Don't you need a liscence for that?" Derek questioned, as he and Claire swung their arms together.

"I understand figuratively hot...but literally?" Josh questioned. "You guys are going to hurt someone."

"He-llo?" Massie said, rolling her eyes. "We never said anything about _us_ using the flame throwers. Puh-leeze. What if they burn off my nails or something?"

"Duh," Claire, Kristen and Dylan said at the same time, rolling their eyes in unison as Massie looked at her perfect French manicure.

"Apple-C!!" They cried, laughing.

"I don't know where I'm going to get a flame thrower," Josh sighed lacing his fingers with Massie's.

"You'll manage," Dylan smiled at her clipboard. "So...guess what who I got for entertainment..."

"As long as they're good, I don't particualrly care," Massie said to her red-headed friend.

"Well, when my mother finally returned to her show on Wednsday, she had a special musical guest that is super important and is currently sweeping the nation off their feet." Dylan put her hand to her heart and began to sniffle.

"Hannah Montana?" Kristen guessed.

"Eww, no," Dylan rolled her eyes. "Boys Like Girls,"

Claire gasped.

"No joke?" Massie asked, trying to keep her cool. But that was hard, because possibly the only guy hotter than Josh was Martin Johnson, lead singer of Boys Like Girls.

"No joke!" Dylan smiled.

"Hey, speaking of your mother's show, do you watch it?" Derek asked Dylan.

"Only when something important is happening on it," Dylan answered.

"Like when the assistant manager of M.A.C came on the show?" Massie guessed.

"Or when Leonardo DiCaprio, Ashton Kutcher _and _Brad Pitt were on the show?" Claire added.

"Or when _David Beckham_ was on," Kirsten smiled.

"Exactly," Dylan smiled. "But otherwise, I don't care much for it."

"Oh, so then you watched today's episode," Derek said slowly as the six teens walked out of BOCD High.

"No," Dylan said, going through the papers on her clipboard. "Hey, Mass you know how after homecoming, Bridget Myers had an after party--"

"Oh, she gave out those awesome party favors!" Massie interrupted, saying Dylan's thoughts.

"I still have that watch she gave out," Claire smiled.

"The one that recorded your favorite T.V. shows, had iTunes on it, had WiFi on it and a cell phone?" Kirsten asked. "Me too,"

"The watch that did everything_, but _tell time?" Massie grunted.

"You _didn't _watch today's episode?" Derek asked.

"Exactly, so yesterday my mom talked to some guy who owns Apple software, and gave out the new iPhone and the iPod nano to her audience _and_ had enough left over for everyone attending your after party, Mass!" Dylan squealed.

"Dylan, you are _way_ better than any party planner I've had." Massie smiled.

"She also got me the same ammount of watches, the same ones that Bridget gave out, only these are new and improved." Dylan continued. "Not only do the same things, but they can hold make up and stuff like that _and_ it tells time!!"

"I love you Dylan," Massie smiled, as she scanned the parking lot for Issac's car.

"Everyone loves me," Dylan sighed.

"Your mom revealed the sex of her baby," Derek breathed.

"Now for decorations--"

"Pause," Massie said suddenly, interrupting Dylan and dropping Josh's hand. Everyone turned towards Derek while Dylan just stared at Massie. "Rewind,"

"Now for decorations--"

"Not you, Dyl," Massie rolled her eyes. "Derrington."

"Derrington?" Derek asked.

"What did you say?" Massie demanded.

"Dylan's mom revealed the sex of that baby," Derek repeated.

"HOLY CRAP!!" Dylan yelled. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?!"

"Excuse me?" Derek asked.

"What is it?" Claire cried, squeezing Derek's hand.

"A girl?" Dylan squeaked. "It's a girl right? I knew it!! It's a girl!!"

"Boy," Derek said.

"A what?" Dylan said slowly.

"A boy," Derek repeated.

"Ehmygawd, that's like the first boy _ever_ in the Marvil family," Kirsten said outloud.

"Wow," Massie and Claire said at the same time.

"A...boy?" Dylan asked.

"Um, you're face is getting extremely red, Dyl," Derek said dropping Claire's hand. "I'm going to assume you're mad."

"A...BOY?!" Dylan cried.

"Red heads get really mad at me sometimes," Derek confessed sighing.

"A BOY?!" Dylan yelled, her face turning as red as a strawberry.

"See ya," Derek kissed Claire on the cheek as he ran to his car.

"Bye," Claire called after him.

Massie rolled her eyes. Yeah, she was completely okay with Derek and Claire, sort of, but come on!! They kiss each other like every second they can! Who wants to see that?!

"He's my ride," Josh said slowly. "I'll try and get your flame thrower,"

"Flame throwerS." Kirsten corrected. "Plural,"

"Whatever," Josh rolled his eyes before kissing Massie on the lips and heading off after Derek.

Well...Massie didn't say anything about her and Josh showing some PDA's.

* * *

**BOCD HIGH**

**Friday, April 28th, 2011**

**3:30 PM**

"I understand your point...kinda, but why should we help you?" Layne Abeley asked, crossing her arms over her insanely bright neon green tee.

"Yeah, you're just as bad as Massie and her clique." Layne's BFF Heather added. "You're not giving Layne and I legitimate reason to help you."

Alicia rolled her eyes at the biggest LBR's at BOCD High.

"Be-_cause_," Alicia said slowly. "I know what it's like to be cast aside like...last season's Calvin Klein collection. It happened to me, and all I can think of is how you guys must feel,"

"We're doing fine, thank you very much." Heather said, rolling her eyes. "Let's go Layne,"

"So, you're telling me you don't _at all_ want to screw Massie Block over?" Alicia asked. Heather stopped walking and turned around to face Alicia.

"Continue," Heather said, crossing her arms.

Alicia smiled. "I knew you'd see it my way,"

"Just tell us what you're thinking," Layne said.

"And we'll tell you if we're seeing this eye to eye." Heather added.

"To eye," Layne said.

Alicia strained herself from not rolling her eyes. "Nothing is more important to Massie then her parties." Alicia smiled. "Nothing,"

"So?" Heather and Layne asked together.

"Jinx!" Layne called.

"So," Alicia continued. "If the party is important, so is the guest list,"

"So...what?" Heather asked. "What are getting at?"

"Have you ever crashed an A-List party, Heather?" Alicia smiled, she also crossing her arms over her busty chest.


	18. There's Only 1 Way To Crash a Party pt 2

**

* * *

**

CHAPTA 18 is HERE!!

**Ha ha ha!! i'm so happy! i don't know why, but I'm so happy!!**

**So...it's official. Chapter 20 will be the end of Secrets, Whispers and Revenge. **

**Sowwy.**

**BUT!!**

**After Chapter 20 there will be a new series. It shall be called: Clique: The Next Generation.**

**Nice title, huh? :D**

**Anyway, you can guess what that's about, I'll let you ponder it's wonders.**

**I really like the idea for it, so hopefully you guys will really like it too!!**

**BTW, your comments are super nice! **

**One in particular, I forgot exactly whose name it was but I know it had 'sparkle' or 'sparklie' in it, and they said that even though chapter 16 was short, they still really liked it. THANKS so much for saying that, because you have _no_ idea how much I urks me not knowing if a chapter is long enough or something. Thank you!!**

**I'm glad you like short chapters because this chapter is super short.**

**Sowwy again.**

**But Chapter 19 and Chapter 20 will be the longest chapters. I promise!**

**I'm going to stop type-rambling now.**

**Chapter 18: There's Only One Way To Crash A Party, Part 2**

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**Friday, April 28th, 2011**

**5:00 PM**

"YESSSS!!" Massie squealed, jumping up and down on her front porch.

"Please sign here," The delivery man said, holding out his clipboard in front of Massie and Claire.

"There you go," Claire smiled handing back the clipboard after signing her signature.

"I can't belive Josh _actually _got them!!" Massie said ecstatically. She tried to pull the big box, but when she couldn't she gave Claire a look and both girls started hauling the box to the backyard.

"Don't you have people to do this, Massie?" Claire asked, as she pushed as hard as she could.

"Since my mom is having her mid-life crisis, my dad refuses to hire anymore men to help renovate or decorate." Massie rolled her eyes.

"How unfair," Claire said sarcastically.

"I know," Massie's eyes got wide, showing she agreed and Claire got the feeling that Massie didn't get the sarcasm.

"So, what's are you doing with the flame throwers?" Claire asked as the girls finally got the box through Massie's back gate.

"You know that ride you made me go on at California Adventure?" Massie asked.

"'The Mummy'?" Claire guessed. She made Massie go on _a lot_ of rides at California Adventure.

"Yeah!" Massie said, snapping her fingers. "And you know how at one point fire shoots out from the ceiling and from the walls?"

It wasn't exactly like that, but Claire nodded her head anyway.

"That's what we're going to do." Massie smiled.

"...We're going to make fire shoot from the sides of your back yard?" Claire asked.

"Exactly." Massie smiled. "And when my dad sees us playing with fire, he'll hire men to this crap for us."

"Ahhhh." Claire smiled, finally getting it.

"Come on," Massie said. "Help me unload this."

* * *

**Massie Block's Street**

**Friday, April 28th, 2011**

**5:03 PM**

"What _is _that?" Layne asked from the front seat of her Volvo. "Is that a _flame thrower_?!"

Alicia couldn't believe she was sitting in a Volvo. A VOLVO!! Eww, if anyone saw her there, she'd be dead. DEAD.

"Looks like it," Heather said, disbelieved.

"Heather!" Alicia snapped from the backseat. "Less talky, more texty."

Heather rolled her eyes, and continued looking at her iPhone. She saved up so much money for that phone, and the second she buys it, Apple comes out with the next version. "Who do you want me to text?"

"All of your LBR friends," Alicia said looking through her binoculars at Claire and Massie try and use one of the flame throwers.

"LBR?" Heather and Layne repeated.

"What's LBR?" Alicia asked, stupidly.

"I don't know, you said it." Layne answered.

"No I didn't, you did." Alicia retorte back.

"No, I didn't." Layne said, getting angry.

"Yuh-huh." Alicia rolled her eyes. "You were all 'what's an LBR'?"

"Because you were all 'all of your LBR friends'!!" Layne yelled back.

"Shut up," Heather rolled her eyes.

Alicia returned back to her binoculars just in time to see Massie and Claire set a lawn chair on fire.

And Alicia got an idea.

"Heather, give me your phone." Alicia smiled from ear to ear.

Not feeling like fighting, Heather handed her phone over to Alicia who started making a text message.

"What are you doing?" Layne asked, as she pulled at some twizzlers from her glove compartment and started sucking on three of them.

"Giving Massie Block an idea." Alicia handed her phone back to Heather, who started looking at the text that Alicia sent.

"_Guess what? Flame throwers are the new party sensations of the century!!"_ The text said.

Alicia saw Massie and Claire flick opent their cell phones.

"_Most people buy twenty or so, which is just good enough for an outdoor party!_"

Massie started smiling at the phone.

_"But did you know you have to indiviually turn them on? That could FOREVER!!" _

Massie's smiled disappeared as she stared at her phone.

"_But that's where this messge comes in. If you have TOKYO PRINT Flame Throwers, you have a remote control to turn on all your flame throwers at the same time!!" _

Massie's smile returned. She told Claire to look through the box.

_"So order now!!"_

Claire pulled a remote out of the box and Massi grabbed it from her.

"How'd you know that?" Heather asked.

"Who doesn't use TOKYO PRINT Flame Throwers for their parties?" Alicia asked rolling her eyes.

"Now what?" Layne asked, sticking more twizzlers in her mouth.

"Let's go to my hosue, and we'll execute the plan," Alicia smiled.

_Massie,_ Alicia thought_. Your party is going to be on fire._


	19. There's Only 1 Way To Crash a PArty pt 3

**CHAPTA 18!!**

**As promised, this is a supa, dupa LONG chapta. **

**YAYYYY!! **

**So, thank you a lot for your very very nice comments. they make me feel happy.**

**(I don't think i spelled brooch right...)**

**ALSO, I was going to write this earlier but I forgets...**

**Uh Cela Fille, I wanted to apologize for using Boys Like Girls in my story, because i realized the other day that u had Boys Like Girls in your story too. I WANT YOU TO KNOW, I AM NOT COPYING U!! I WOULD NEVA DO THAT!!**

**Now that that's cleared up, :D, tee hee, here's Chapter 19: There's Only One Way To Crash a Party, Part 3**

**By the way, the way this is going there will most likely be more then 20 chapters. Like maybe 21 or 22.**

* * *

**BOCD HIGH**

**Saturday, April 29th, 2011**

**7:29 PM**

Massie sighed from the back seat of the limo that Kirsten's parents rented. The limo was parked right in front of the entrance of BOCD. She was waiting until her watch said 7:33. At that moment, she would walk out of the limo, followed by Claire, then Kirsten, then Dylan. They would stop about two feet from the limosuine, and Claire would move to Massie's left, Kirsten to Massie's right, and then Dylan to Kirsten's right. Then at that moment, they would play the chorus of The Pussycat Dolls 'Don't Cha', and walk towards the entrance to the gym, and then it would be exactly 7:35. That was Massie's realistic fantasy.

In Massie's fantasy fantasy, she would enter the gym follwed by her posse, who were three steps behind her. She would instantly be crowned 'Queen of Wonderland', and be placed on a throne and she look to her right and see Josh smiling his fantastic smile and then a spotlight would hit the two. Everyone would be chanting 'Dance, Dance!!' and Josh would take her hand and lead her to the middle of the dance floor right under the disco ball. (That was such a cheesy thing to put in the gym.) Josh would nod to the DJ and then Usher's 'Love In This Club' would start to play. But the DJ's joking and everyone starts to laugh. Then the real song, 'Fall For You' by Secondhand Serenade, would start to play and everyone would watch Josh swing Massie around like she's a gentle flower.

Then Alicia would walk in and everyone would grab their torches and pitchforks and run after her.

That's why it's called a fantasy fantasy.

Massie glanced at the glowing green clock in the limo. It said 7:30.

"Rate me," Massie said to Dylan.

Dylan cleared her throat. "Ladies and gentlemen! Presenting Massie Block! Miss Block is wearing a ruby BCBG Acetate Jersey cocktail dress with black BCBG satin sandals. Gorgeous. She also has her specially made Tiffany and Company 'Queen of Hearts' brooch on her right boob. Her hair is curled and pinned up, with her bangs sweft to the side."

"Nine point eight." Claire said immediatley.

"Seriously?" Massie asked, almost glowing. "I didn't even put lip gloss on yet."

"Put some on and become a nine point nine!" Kirsten smiled.

"Done," Massie smiled opening her Botkier Rex shoulder bag and pulling out her Glossip Girl lip gloss. She totally thought she had cancelled her subscription to them after eight grade, but apparently she didn't. This flavor was called 'Hearts', which was perfect since Massie was currently the queen of hearts.

"Me next," Kirsten smiled.

"Now we have Kirsten Gregory, our 'Queen of Clubs', wearing an Alice plus Olivia knit dress with a black patent art deco belt. She has her Tiffany and Co. brooch on her left boob and she is wearing some fanch shmancy Etienne Aigner black pumps. I love your make up, by the way. Your mascara? Flawless!" Dylan said as she held up her 'microphone'.

"Thanks!" Kirsten smiled. "Maybelline,"

"Maybelline has never looked so good." Dylan marveled.

"You do know it's Alica AND Olivia, not plus, right?" Claire asked.

"Nine point six," Massie said to her compact, swiping her lip gloss over her top lip.

"What will bring me to nine point seven?" Kirsten asked to no one in particular.

"Gloss?" Claire guessed.

"And blush," Dylan said poking Kirsten's cheek.

"Kuh-laire's turn," Massie snapped her compact.

"Our fabulicious 'Queen of Diamonds' or Claire Lyons, is wearing a Yaona Baraschi Rose dress. Her footwear, you may ask? Claire thought she could get away with some red Keds, but as her BFFs, we know her and brought her the Rock and Republic Elle sandal. Her Tiffany and Company brooch is on her right boob, like our Queen of Hearts."

"I can't wear heels," Claire said eyeing the shoes Dylan was dangling in her face. "I'll fall and die."

"That's why we have boyfriends to help us," Massie said. It was 7:33.

"Ugh," Claire groaned, slipping out of her Keds, and putting on the Rock and Republic shoes.

"Dylan Marvil, our 'Queen of Spades', is wearing Miu Miu strappy booties, cute by the way, with a Calvin Klein black ribbed, silk lurex side peplum V neck dress. A bit glitzy for a school dance, so we'll assume she has her eye on a guy." Massie said quickly. "Her Tiffany brooch is on her left boob. Let's go ladies."

"You never rated Dyl and I!" Claire whined.

"Kuh-laire, nine point seven, Dyl, nine point five." Massie said, stepping out of the limo.

"How do I get higher?" Dylan asked, while Claire stepped out of the limo.

"Don't look so glitzed up?" Kirsten asked, as she stepped out of the limo.

"Hardy har har," Dylan rolled her eyes as she slammed the limo door behind her. They all got in their spots according to Massie's fantasy. Then 'Don't Cha' started playing in unison in all of their heads.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

It was 30 seconds to 7:35.

_Don't cha...?_

_Don't cha...?_

"Ready?" Massie asked, when they reached the door.

"Ready," Claire nodded, smiling.

"Ready!" Kirsten squealed.

"Ready." Dylan smiled.

"And ready," Massie looked at the door and pushed it open.

The first thing she heard was 'Control' by Metro Station ending and 'Poppin' Champagne' by All Time Low starting.

The first thing she saw was everyone's eyes on her and the rest of The Pretty Committee.

And the second thing she saw was Alicia flirting with Josh.

* * *

**BOCD HIGH**

**Saturday, April 29th, 2011**

**7:37 PM**

"Bi-itch," Dylan hissed, when she noticed where Massie was staring.

"Aggreed," Kirsten said, moving her hands on her hips.

"Well?" Claire asked Massie.

"Well what?" Massie snapped at her blonde friend.

"Well what?" Claire repeated. "Go over there and tell Alicia to back off."

Suddenly, Massie was not liking Miss I've-Just-Grown-A-Back-Bone Claire.

Mostly because she's right.

And also because she talks back.

"Don't you look hot?" Derek asked as he snaked up next to Claire, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"What?" Claire stammered, blushing while looking at her dress. "N-no, I don't..."

That was the Claire Massie liked.

"Where's Chris?" Dylan asked.

Ah, now Massie got it. Dylan was playing the jealousy card.

Suddenly, Massie felt guilty for rating Dylan only a 9.5. Honestly, she would totally be a 10.10 if she could be that highly rated.

But, puh-leeze, no one is allowed to be higher rated then Massie.

"I left him at the punch bowl," Derek said, pulling Claire closer towards him. "Why? Don't you hate him or something?"

"Exactly," Dylan smiled. She flipped her hair quickly before she scanned the punch bowl area for a boy to flirt with. When she finally found one, she waved good bye and then headed over there.

"Let's dance," Derek smiled at Claire as he took her hand and led her towards the center of the dance floor. She waved at Kirsten, and to Massie she pointed to Alicia and Josh.

"You heard her," Kirsten smiled and pushed Massie into the crowd of dancing kids. "Go tell the school slut who's man she's flirting with."

"Bye," Massie smiled at Kirsten. She kinda felt bad, leaving Kirsten dateless, but after her first five steps toward Josh she looked back and saw, like, five guys from the soccer team flirting with her.

Massie listened to the beat of 'Poppin Champagne' as she walked across the dance floor.

_So follow me down,_

_Take this all the way,_

_Anyway you want to._

_Why don't you say so?_

_I think I'm caught in between_

_The nights and days fly by_

_When I'm lost on the streets._

_And my eyes, they despise you for who I am._

_Why don't you say so?_

_Why don't you say so?_

"Well, well, well..." Josh smiled at Massie as she approached him and the Queen of Sluts in her Ralph Lauren Chester tank neck dress. "You look very, very hot, Massie,"

"Thank you," Massie smiled at Josh. Then to Alicia she said: "You can go now. I've got him under control."

"Really?" Alica used her fakest smile on Massie. "Good. I've been keeping him warm till you got here and stole him away from me."

"Stole?" Josh asked.

"Exactly," Massie, too, smiled her fakest, sickest smile at Alica. "I didn't steal anything from you. Usually when you tend to cheat on someone, they'll leave by themselves."

'Shake It' by Metro Station filled the room.

"Let's dance before blood spills on the floor," Josh said grabbing Massie after he looked at the two girls, wondering who would give the first punch.

"Bye," Massie sang to her ex-Beta. _And good ridance..._

"Bye," Alicia copied her ex-Alpha's voice. _Don't think I'm done, Massie Block. By the end of this, there will be an awesome burn to you..._

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**Saturday, April 29th, 2011**

**10:55 PM**

"Students of BOCD High!!" Dylan called from her spot on top of one of Massie's tables. "Welcome to Massie Block's after Spring Fling Extravaganza!!"

Everyone cheered and Dylan waited until it was quiet before she continued.

"Me and Claire Lyons...uh, there she is in the back making out with her boyfriend," Dylan pointed near the fence of Massie's backyard and everyone turned around ot either look for and stare at Claire and Derek who weren't at all kissing. Derek gave Dylan the finger before she continued. "Yeah, Claire and I decorated and planned this for you, but of course we couldn't do it without Massie! Give it up for her!!"

Everyone broke into more cheers and applause as Dylan pointed near the tiki bar where Massie was sitting on a bar stool next to her BF.

"Massie is also this years 'Queen of Wonderland', but you all know that." Dylan said. "What's funny is that her current beau is not Wonderland's King!! In fact, it's her ex, Derek."

There was a chorus of 'ooo's' and 'BURN's'.

"Derek is also dating one of Massie's best friends, as you all know too," Dylan added.

More 'BURN'S' and a voice that sounded a lot like Derek's shouting 'Dylan SHUT UP.'

"Sorry, I thought these two were at the point where you can make fun of their break up," Dylan rolled her eyes. "Ah-viously not. Anyway, enjoy the party BOCD!!"

Everyone clapped as Chris Plovert helped Dylan off the table. Looks like they made up.

"Everyone?" Massie asked, as she stood up from her bar stool. "I like you all to join in on the lighting of the flame throwers!!"

Everyone screamed in approval. Massie qucikly squeezed Josh's arm and then nodded toward the crowd, letting Kirsten, Claire and Dylan know that they needed to go to the table Dylan was just at. They all climbed on the table and stood around Massie whow as holding the remote with her thumb on the button that lit the torches.

"Ready?" She asked her friends.

"Ready," Claire said nervously as she placed her thumb on top of Massie's.

"Ready!" Kirsten laughed.

"READY!!" Dylan yelled. She and Kirsten placed their thumbs on top of Massie's and Claire's.

"Ready," Massie said and they all pushed the button.

One by one, every flame thrower turned on, blowing out heat and showing off its beautiful fire. Massie's backyard was nicely lit and it looked gorgeous.

_This...is perfect. _Massie said to herself as she smiled at her glowing backyard and the crowd of screaming BOCD students. _Just perfect_.

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**Satuday, April 29th, 2011**

**10:56 PM**

"Massie is also this years 'Queen of Wonderland', but you all know that," Dylan smiled to the crowd of BOCD students.

Meena and Heather were looking over the fence and heather jumped down to meet Layne at eye level.

"I don't think we should do this, Layne..." Heather sighed. "What if someone gets hurt?"

"I know...but... Alicia's _paying us_," Layne sighed.

"Layne, no ammount of money will make you feel less guilty if someone gets hurt," Meena said slowly, dropping from her spot..

Inside Massie's fence there was a chorus of 'BURN's'.

"_Did you do it yet?!_" Alicia asked over the walkie talkie she gave Layne.

"N-no..." Layne said slowly.

"_Well what am I paying you for?!_" Alica asked. _"DO IT!!_"

Layne closed her eyes and walked over to one of the flame throwers strategically placed on Massie's fence.

"Layne..." Meena said slowly.

Layne put her hand on the bottom of the flame thrower and pushed up and the front tilted forward. She then ran to her friends and they stood outside Massie's fence.

They heard Dylan yell 'ready' and then a few seconds later, the flame throwers turned on. The one Layne had pushed was pointing towards the wooden fence. You could see the fire burnign through it.

"What did we do?" Heather whispered.

"We?" Layne asked. "Nothing. Me? A lot."

"No," Meena said slowly, looking at the fence catch fire. "We did nothing. You did nothing_. She _did a whole lot of things."

"It is her fault..." Layne said slowly.

"_Nice guys!!_" Alicia's voice came on the walkie talkie. "_I see the fire! When i see you, you'll get paid._"

"No," Meena grabbed the walkie talkie. "Don't pay us. Don't give us anything to remember this day."

"_Why?"_

"Because you sick, pshyco!!" Heather grabbed the walkie talkie and hissed at it. "We're burnign down someone's house!!"

"_Yeah! Someone who made your life a living hell!"_

"I rather live a living hell then go to actual hell!" Meena grabbed the walkie talkie. "This is bad! And we don't want anything more to do with it!!"

_"Fine!! Be LBR's forever!" _Alice hissed. _"That's Losers Beyond Repair by that way!!"_

The walkie talkie clicked off.

"Well..." Layne said aloud. "I'd rather be a loser beyond repair...then someone of her level..."


	20. Theres Several Ways To Burn Down a House

**Chapter 20!**

**ZOMG, ish here. **

**Now I am positive!**

**Chapter 21 is the end of Secrets, Whispers and Revenge.**

**That was some big revenge that Alicia cooked up, right?**

**Wowzers...**

**I never meant to make Alicia the BITCH in all this...**

**it just happened.**

**Lol.**

**this story is pretty spontaneaous...**

**I don't even know how it ends yet, lol. I just know its ending...**

**SORRY ALICIA!!**

**Chapter 20: There's Several Ways To Burn Down a House.**

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**Saturday, April 29th, 2011**

**11:15 PM**

"...Do we still get paid?" Martin Johnson, lead singer of the band: Boys Like Girls, asks Dylan as he watches a fire man spray Massie's house.

"Dude!!" Dylan yelled, pointing at Massie who was staring wide-eyed at her backyard.

"Oh my god." Massie said slowly.

"Your dad...is going to FREAK..." Claire said, looking at the fence. She remembered when Massie's mom installed that. She payed, like, 100 dollars per fence board on it. Mr. Block insisted she got a metal fence instead of a wood one, but that didn't fly with Mrs. Block. Looks like she should have gone with the...less burnable choice.

"My dad?" Massie yelled. "Are you insane?! My MOM is going to FREAK!! She payed, like, a billipn dollars on that fence, and oh my god, the tiki bar!!"

"At least no one was hurt," Josh offered with a smile.

"If someone got hurt, I'm sure Massie would be in A LOT less trouble wiht the 'rents," Kirsten added, hugging herself.

"That's frickin' helpful, thanks Kirsten." Josh rolled his eyes.

"And a lot LESS trouble with my parents, Kirs?!" Massie yelled. "My dad would proabbly have to give each person's parents who got in trouble a cupcake basket or something!!"

"How did this happen though?" Claire asked. "The people your dad hired quadruple checked the flame throwers that it wouldn't set anything on fire. We even double checked them Mass."

"Exactly!" Massie yelled, looking at a shot of water hit a burning board.

"Maybe someone bumped into it," Kirsten offered. "On the outside of the fence and the flame thrower tipped down."

"Or maybe someone did it on purpose." Derek joked as he and Dylan left Martin and the rest of Boys Like Girls to ponder about their pay.

"Yeah, someone who hates Massie's guts or something," Dylan joined in laughing.

"Who hates Massie?" Claire asked.

"Question is, who hates Massie enough to set her house on fire?" Josh corrected.

"And endanger the entire BOCD student body," Kirsten added.

"We were joking," Derek rolled his eyes. "Who burns down someone's house because they're jealous or mad or vengeful or pissed off or--"

"Stop!" Massie yelled. She turned around and faced Derek. "Rewind."

"Yeah, pissed and mad are basically the same thing." Derek said, looking at the sky that seemed to have been painted with the red fire and rubbing his chin.

"No what'd you say before pissed?" Massie asked.

"Jealous?" Derek asked.

"After that."

"Mad?"

"After that,"

"Vengeful?"

"Oh my god!!" Massie yelled.

"Who wants to get revenge on you?" Derek asked.

"Maybe some LBR, but I doubt they'd go this far." Kirsten said, looking at Massie's house.

"LBR?" Josh asked Derek.

"I saw a show about this!!" Dylan said, slapping her fist in her palm. "This chick basically ruined this other chick's life. Literally. And then, like, a million years later, the chick's whose life was ruined is totally poor, sturggling to make ends meet--"

"Struggling," Claire, Kirsten and Josh interrupted.

"Whatever," Dylan rolled her eyes. "Anyway, she finds out the chick who ruined her life is totally rich and stuff, so she wants to get revenge by ruining her life. One of the things she did was burn down something at her party."

"But I didn't ruin anyone's life!" Massie defended herself. "I've _tried_ to ruin some people's lives but I never did."

"Well, wait a minute." Claire said. "You don't know that."

"What do you mean?" Massie asked, rolling her eyes.

"Well, let's assume an adolescent did this." Claire pointed her hand towards Massie's house.

"Adol-what?" Massie and Dylan asked.

"It means a person from the ages of about 9 or 10 to 16, 17ish." Kirsten explained.

"With that assumption, let's think about what they would usually think about." Claire said. "Let's say it's a girl. What's most important to you guys?"

"Grades and soccer," Kirsten said immediatley.

"Eww," Dylan wrinkled her nose. "Boys,"

"Designer clothes and make up," Massie smiled. "Oh, and popularity."

"Oh, same here." Dylan rose her hand.

"Okay," Claire said nodding. "Now if someone took that all away from you, would you burn down their house?"

"Hell yeah," Dylan said.

"Definetly." Massie and Kirsten said at the same time.

No one said 'Apple-C'.

"Massie, is there anyone you know that you think you might have taken that away from?" Claire asked, corssing her arms.

Massie looked up at the sky, thinking. After 20 seconds she shook her head 'no'.

"Really?" Dylan asked.

"I can't think of one," Massie confessed.

"Back to square one," Kirsten sighed.

"Well," Derek rubbed the back of his neck. "What about Alicia?"

"Alicia?" Massie had forgotten all about her.

"Kirs, you said grades and soccer, right?" Kirsten nodded to Derek's question. "Alicia got detention for a week because of the food fight, which means she can't go to after school activities for, like, 3 months. And she had a tutor right after school, and that was taken away from her. A week of sucking in school is hard to fix, trust me."

"Oh..." Kirsten said slowly.

"Dyl, you said boys." Derek turned ot Dylan. "Massie's dating Josh."

"Holy crap," Dylan said looking from Massie to Josh.

"And Mass, you said designer shit and crap like that and popularity." Derek finally looked at Massie. "There's no way someone can get detention for a week and not get punished for it at home. Alicia's been wearing the same clothes since then, if you've noticed, so the designer crap has been taken away from her. And popularity...well, you know that already. _No one _likes her."

"Wow," Massie said slowly.

"Wow's right," Josh looked at Derek. "When'd you become Mr. Detective?"

"Are you saying I'm not smart?" Derek gasped, grabbing his heart.

"Uh...duh?" Josh rolled his eyes.

"Dude, Alicia's a bitch!" Dylan said, crossing her arms.

"No..." Massie said slowly, turning to Dylan. "I'm the bitch."

"Holf crap," Derek looked around and pinched his arm three times. "Please tell me someone else heard that besides me. Massie BLOCK just said she's a BITCH."

"Hey, we heard her Harrington," Kirsten said before turning to Massie. "The question is: WHY do you think that, Mass?"

"Yeah, that's totally out of character of you, that you would admit something like that." Claire said.

"I know, but it's true!!" Massie cried. "Because of me Alicia burned down my house--"

"Backyard," Claire, Kirsten and Dylan corrected.

"What if she burns something else down?" Massie ignored her posse as she turned to Josh. "She could become a delinquent and it's all my fault!!"

"Massie, I doubt--"

"They don't let people wear Ralph Lauren in JAIL!!" Massie cried to Claire shaking her and interrupting Josh.

"Well, Alicia's still a minor, so she'd got to Juvee--"

"They don't let people wear Ralph Lauren in JUVEE!!" Massie shook Claire again, cutting her off.

"Massie calm down," Dylan said, trying to smile.

"CALM DOWN?!" Massie yelled. "Dylan, one of our oldest friends life is going to get screwed up because of ME!!"

"Massie, it's not your fault..." Josh said slowly.

"How is it not my fault?!" Massie cried. "I lied and got her detention, so now her grades are screwed up, she and Ralph will never be together again, she's the biggest LBR of all time, and I stole her boyfriend!!"

"Why is everyone saying she stole me?" Josh asked Derek who shrugged.

"Well, yeah, that sounds bad, but Massie..." Claire didn't know what to say. Massie, the calmest, chicest, most perfect person in all of Westchester was having a _panic attack_. She's was freaking out like a maniac in front of all of BOCD High and, worse, Boys Like Girls. "Massie, don't blame yourself."

"Yeah," Kirsten agreed. "You know Leesh, she's all for revenge."

"You just lit the flame that started a forest fire, is all." Dylan smiled.

"My mom is going to kill me," Massie said, looking at her house as mascara ran down her cheek.

"Dylan, stop helping!" Josh said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You know Mass," Derek said slowly. "The only way to fix a guilty heart is to apologize."

"Apologize?" Massie laughed. "I _don't_ apologize."

"She admits she's a bitch but she doesn't apologize." Derek said to Josh, who laughed. "She admits she screwed over someone but she doesn't apologize."

"Well, Mass, maybe it's time." Claire said slowly. "I'm sick of this fighting even though Alicia _did_ blackmail us,"

"And dated Chris Plovert even though he and I were basically together," Dylan added.

"And cheated on me," Josh added.

"And tried to steal my Alpha title." Massie said slowly poking her index fingers together.

"Even though she did all of that..." Claire said slowly. "You guys have been BFFs since, like, second grade! Are you going to throw nine years of friendship because of a little jealousy?"

"A little bit of jealousy, a burning house, an unpaid band..." Derek added.

"Oh, crap," Dylan turned to Boys Like Girls who were staring at the group of kids. "Sorry!"

"I'll go with you," Kirsten offered taking Massie's hand as Dylan ran towards the band.

"We'll all go with you." Claire took Massie's other hand.

"Uh...not _all_ of us, right?" Derek asked, pointing between him and Josh.

"I still don't like her," Josh confessed.

"I just don't want to go." Derek added.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Fine,"

"Great!" Kirsten smiled.

"And you know what the good thing is, Mass?" Claire asked.

"What?"

"In the end of all this...you'll still be the bigger person."

Massie chuckled. "You can put that on my tomb stone. 'Here lies Massie Block. The chick who is better then Alicia Rivera who burned down her backyard and caused Mrs. Block to kill her daughter.' Yeah, that's awesome, Kuh-laire."

"Well...at least you'll die the better person," Kirsten said.


	21. Friends Really Are Forever

**...**

**It's the last chapter!**

**OMG. Wowzers.**

**Well, you know what they say:**

**"When something end, something else begins."**

**Or something like that.**

**I don't know, honestly...**

**BUT! I will, possibly, put up the preview for the next Clique series i'm working on today. Possibly, I don't know yet.**

**BTW, can someone help me? I don't know if it's 'Kirsten' or 'Kristen'. I'd look in the book but it's _all the way upstairs_, and I don't think I can make that fabulously _long_ journey. LOL. I'm writing it as 'Kirsten' but I was reading some Clique stories and some people write it as 'Kristen'. So if you know how LISI writes it, please tell me!! thanks.**

**I DON'T OWN CLIQUE**

**Well, let's see what happens in the Final Chapter of Secrets, Whispers, Revenege.**

**Chapter 21: Backyards Can Burn but Friends Are Forever.**

* * *

**A BIG HILL IN WESTCHESTER**

**Saturday, April 29th, 2011**

**11:53**

"In seven minutes, it'll be tomorrow." Claire said, looking at her Baby G-Shock Watch which Massie was _possitive _she threw away.

"Kuh-laire, let me see your watch," Massie batted her eyes, innocently, as Claire handed over her watch. Massie threw it down the biggest hill in Westchester.

"HEY!!" Claire yelled.

"Good ridance," Alicia rolled her eyes from her spot in between Massie and Dylan.

"This is the perfect spot to see BLG." Massie said as she glanced down the beautifully lit stage. Someone was setting up the stage while Boys Like Girls were signing autographs.

"Point," Alicia smiled. She was wonderfully happy everyone made up again. Guilty, for paying people to burn down Massie's backyard, but wonderfully happy.

"I'm so glad their going to perform!" Dylan said ecstatically, as Martin climbed up onto the stage, followed by Paul, then Bryan, then John. Martin positioned himself in front of the microphone standing on the stage and then he looked behind him. Josh settled himself behind his drums while Bryan picked up his bass and Paul handed Martin his guitar. When they were all ready, Martin looked toward the crowd of people.

"EHMYGAWD!!" Kirsten squealed, squeezing Claire's hand. When she did that, Claire grabbed Massie's hand, who then linked arms with Alicia and Alicia linked arms with Dylan, all in the excitement of Boys Like Girls.

"Hi," Martin smiled as the crowd squealed in excitement. "I'm Martin, and we're Boys Like Girls."

More squealing.

"That's Paul, Bryan and John." Martin said, as he pointed to each of his bandmates when he said their name. "Now, in twenty seconds it'll be 11:55, and, ironically, we have a song called 'Five Minutes To Midnight'." **(A/N: I was originally going to have them play 'Up Against The Wall', which is my favorite song by them, but I realized that it made like tons more sense to do it this way, lol. But in a way it seems also seriously cheesy...)**

"Ehmygawd!" Massie smiled. "Dyl, you got him to play my favorite song!!"

"You guys ready?" The crowd yelled. "Ok!"

Claire, Dylan and Kirsten yelled at the top of their lungs while Alicia and Massie just looked at each other, rolling their eyes at their friends.

_"Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke,_

_Fast lives are stuck in the undertow._

_You know the places I wanna go,_

_'Cause oh, oh, oh._

_I've got a sickness and you've the cure, _

_You've got the spark I've been looking for._

_And I've got a plan, we walk out the door."_

"What are you doing up here?" Josh asked loudly as he, Derek and Chris plovert trudged up the hill.

"Enjoying the concert, what else?" Alicia asked rudely.

"Let's dance," Derek said, grabbing Claire's hand before she even answered. She laughed and the two ran down the hill to the big crowd.

"You wanna go too?" Josh asked Massie. She nodded as Dylan shot up and grabbed Chirs and pulled him down the hill. Massie waved at Alicia and Kirsten as she walked down the hill, her arms linked with Josh's.

_"Turn it up!!_

_It's five minutes to midnight!_

_You're coming home with me tonight,_

_I can't get enough,_

_Shakin' me up!_

_Turn it up!_

_Alright, at five minutes to midnight._

_You see our name in city lights._

_We'll make the clock stop._

_Make your heart drop and come alive."_

"_I'd _go home with Martin, _any night_." Alicia said as she dusted her bottom off with lingering grass.

"You'd go home with any guy, any night." Kirsten said, standing up and doing th same as Alicia.

"Ha ha.." Alica rolled her eyes. "You're so funny Kirs."

"I try," Kirsten batted her eyes.

"I can't believe we of all of us, is boy-less." Alica crossed her arms. "I'm the hottest one and you're surrounded by boys all day. tehir _ah-viously _drooling over you."

"Well, everyone hates you for almost getting the dance posteponed and I'm just 'one of the guys' on the soccer field." Kirsten smiled.

"Really?" Alicia asked. "Weird."

"Well, if we go down there, maybe we can get someone." Kirsten said as she headed down the hill.

"Yeah, that's speaking my language!!" Alicia yelled, running (or if you call that running that is...) after Kirsten.

The two passed Claire's Baby G-Shock Watch on the way down. Alicia and Kirsten must have been on the hill longer then noticed because when they reached the bottom, Martin started singing the beginning of 'Up Against The Wall'.

* * *

The next day...or rather the rest of the day, the Pretty Committee basically spent it at home, inside their beds, sleeping off and amazing night.

I always believed that 'secrets' led to 'whispering' gossip about someone which eventually would lead to 'revenge', as Westchester's Pretty Committee has kindley demonstrated for us.

Though, what a lot of us didn't realize...was that there's apparently a fourth part to that.

'Friendship'.

Isn't it great to know that whatever you screw up, you'll always have a friend with you?

It seems great to me.

XOXO,

Luffely.


End file.
